Twas Beauty that loved the Beast
by Xxsolitude angelxX
Summary: Erik had been deformed by a fire and left him to be an outcast, he discovers Christine he forces her to live with him only to find she knows more about him than he originally thought. Modern Day
1. The End of a Perfect Life

**The End of a Perfect Life**

**Chapter 1**

Erik Destler had it all. Rich family, perfect friends, and most of all perfect looks. Black hair that fell down to his collar and slicked back with gel, smoky green eyes, well built body. Every girl's dream guy, until one night a fire at a party and Erik almost didn't make it out in time. The right side of his face damaged from the fire and it left him as an outcast. Or did it?

Christine Daae was an ordinary girl, well except her father is a drunk and a drug addict, her mother died when she was three. She and her friend don't fit in at school, her friend, Meg, is about to move and will leave Christine all lone. Or will it?

* * *

Senior English went on slowly, it was sixth period and eighteen year old Erik could not wait for seventh and for school to end, he tapped his pencil on his desk anxiously wanting to get the day over with.

"Erik, man calm down your making me nervous." Thomas said but he himself couldn't wait for class to end.

"The party is an matter of hours and you want me calm down?" Erik asked.

Sophie Taylor was throwing a party at her place and Erik and Thomas were invited through other friends but that's not why Erik wanted to go. He had the biggest crush on Sophie for a long time and this party was his ticket to winning her over.

"Why don't we just skip seventh and get ready for the party early?" Thomas suggested.

Erik had to admit he'd been thinking about that all day, then he thought _why not_? His grades were excellent, his attendance was excellent too, _I guess I can afford to skip the afternoon _he thought.

Finally after what felt like an eternity bell for seventh finally rang, Erik and Thomas jumped out of their seats and were the first out of the class room.

The halls soon become crowded and teens started shoving their way through to get to their next class. The school was so big that times between class is ten minutes because a student could not make it to his/her class within five minutes. Erik and his friends gathered were all the cool and popular people hang out, the gossip of course was about Sophie's party.

"Erik?" said a female voice.

Erik turned to find Sophie calling him, she motioned with finger to talk with him privately. He took a quick glance at his friends who all absorbed in conversation then turned to follow her.

He followed her to the gym which was empty, they'll have some privacy for a few minutes.

"So I hear you were invited to my party tonight." it wasn't a question she made it that way. She had friends who knew what to say and it would find it's way around the popular crowd. She had him right where she wanted him now all she had to do was lure him in.

"Yeah, I heard about it then got invited." Erik said nervously, why is he nervous he could seduce her right now if he wanted to.

"Oh darn! Now I can't invite you myself." she pouted.

Erik thought this was fun if he pushed the right buttons he could have her begging for him.

"Oh well, I was thinking about not going because I've to so many parties this week and I'm sure yours would be one I've been to this week, terrible music, drunk dancing, and sex in every empty room." he lied smoothly and she believed him.

He turned to walk away _three, two, one…_

"Erik wait!" she called. _Jackpot! _he thought wiping the smile off his face and turn to her once more.

"What if I make your night worth your while?" she tempted, slowly walking towards him.

"What could you do?" he asked he know she was taking his bait.

She finally reached him "Well, I could do this," she pushed him up against the wall kissed him.

She pulled away slowly "Tempting but still doesn't capture my interest." he said waiting to see how far she would go.

"I can also do this," she kissed him again only this time her tongue entered his mouth caressing and dancing with his.

She pulled away again hoping she had him "Still doesn't have my interest." he said trying every hard to hide his hard breathing.

She made an angry pout, _he's making every difficult! Oh well my next trick always works _she thought wickedly.

She kissed him once more while her hands slid down his arms to his waist then came in contact with his manhood. He groaned he do not expect her do that! And she didn't stop there she began to massage and grope him, she continued this for a few more seconds and it ended to his disappointment.

"I am very much interested now." Erik growled. He tried to calm his hot body but it useless.

"Good," she smiled, "party's starts at eight." she said then walked away. When she disappeared he let out a frustrated growl. His body ached and demanded release but ignored it, he breathed evenly for a minute and finally was under control.

Erik walked out of the gym determined to return to his friends but he wasn't watching where he was going and walked right into someone. It was a girl.

The frustrating thing about Queens High school was it shared a junior high school. Meaning once you started seventh grade you are in the same school seventh till graduation. This girl was a sevy (that's what we call seventh graders) and she obviously didn't see where she was going.

"Watch it!" Erik said in a rude tone angry for this girl bumping into him.

"Bite me you bastard." she spat. He expected her say sorry and walk away that's what all the other low life's did apologize for getting in _his_ way but this girl fought back which surprised him.

"Excuse me?" he asked although there wasn't much he could do but she should count her blessings that she's not a boy.

"You heard me." she said confidently. "You were the one who bumped into me you should be apologizing not me." she flatly.

Erik was appalled by her and the other hand surprised at her no one ever stood up to him before.

"Fine. I'm _sorry _for bumping into you." he said bitterly.

"And if you actually meant it I would accept it." she spat looking at him her eyes full of hatred.

Erik studied her a moment she had big brown eyes, long curly brown hair, her skin was pale, and she was not very tall. But the way she held her frame it look like she could beat him down.

"What are you staring at?" she asked snapping him out of his trace. He thought if she would girly clothes instead of the awful oversized T-shirt and baggy jeans and apply some make up she would be pretty.

"Nothing special." he remarked he knew his words had an effect because her face fell and she walk away.

He smiled in triumph. He walked back to his crowd and they welcomed him, you had to have three things to be in the 'it' crowd: money, looks, and be rude to the ugly people.

Erik had all those things covered.

He and Thomas hopped in Erik's black convertible and drove to Erik house. Well Erik didn't live in a house they lived in a mansion they pulled into the long drive way Erik parked next to his Father's Porsche.

Erik and Thomas walked into the house and they were greeted by Jack, Erik's father, "Hey boys! Your home early." he greeted not looking away from the computer.

_Typical dad, would kill you to stop working for a few minutes! _"We skipped seventh and we're going to a party tonight." Erik said wondering if his father would say or do anything.

"That's good, Erik. Just do OD on anything." he said getting up from the computer.

_Thanks for caring_ "Got it, dad." he said a bit upset but he was not going to let that dampen his mood.

Jack Destler owned Destler Theatre and over time they began to span across the country and recently people in England wanted to talk to meet with Jack Destler so they could build a theatre in their country.

Jack was in a grey business suit and preparing to leave the house, "Going somewhere, dad?" Erik asked.

"Yeah, I've got meeting to go too, so I'll be home late." he said while adjusting his tie not looking at his son.

"Ok bye, dad." he said hoping his dad would glance at him.

"Bye, son." he didn't look at Erik instead he dialed a number on his phone and began talking to someone and walked out the door.

"Come on, Erik let's kill some time." said Thomas knowing how Erik felt about his dad. So I followed him to the other room.

The hours went by slowly but finally seven-thirty rolled around and Erik and Thomas jumped back in the convertible and headed Sophie Taylor's party.

Erik pulled up on the side walk and they both entered the party, in a word the party was fun Erik was enjoying it very much until he saw a familiar face.

It was the girl who he had argument with earlier that day he became angry, _why was she here? She wasn't popular at all! She was a nobody! _

He walked to her with determined strides, she was standing in a corner she looked like a mouse in cage full of cats.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded

"My friend is here I came here to get her out of here." she answered looking around for her friend.

She must have spotted her because she soon disappeared in a crowd of people, not wanting to concern himself over he went on a search himself.

He found what he was looking for, Sophie. She was wearing a mini skirt and a strapless shirt that showed _a lot_ of cleavage. Erik went hard just by looking at her, she finally noticed him she smiled and walked away.

He followed her she went up stairs into a dark room, she was sitting on a bed he could only see her silhouette, "Close the door, Erik." she purred, he did what she asked.

Christine didn't want to go to this party but she had no choice, she had heard rumors on the way home and she didn't want anyone to be hurt, especially Meg.

Christine and Meg have been friends since kindergarten and Meg has helped Christine with things throughout life since mother had died and Mrs. Giry, Meg's mother, has been like a mother Christine never had. They both have looked out for each other in school and out.

And that's why she's here to find Meg and get her out of here, Meg had been invited by a guy she's liked for some time now and she practically jumped out of her skin when he asked her.

Of course she didn't get asked by any body which was ok because no one thought her worthy and oddly she agreed with them, Meg has tried to convince her other wise but to avail. _Christine Daae was not beautiful _she thought to herself sadly.

Christine shook her head no time to be thinking about what she thought about herself, she needed to find Meg.

She somehow ended up in a corner and then she noticed Erik Destler walking to her, her heart sped up, _but why?_

He was obviously angry she was here not wanting to deal with him she pretended to spot Meg and walked away. Once she was out of his sight she relaxed, but saw him again this time he was following Sophie Taylor up stairs. Christine knew what they were going to be doing so she made a mental note not to go up stairs.

Christine finally found Meg by the poolside talking to the boy that ask her out. She didn't want to ruin the moment for her but she was running out of time.

"Meg, can I talk to you?" Christine asked ignoring the frustrated sigh that came from the boy.

"Please excuse me, this will only take moment." Meg said politely to him.

"Christine this better be important! He just about to ask me-" Meg began irritably.

"Something's going to happen tonight Meg!" She interrupted her friend, "You know I live by the rival school right?"

"Yeah but what does that got to do with anything?" she asked a bit more worried now.

"They heard about the party tonight and they were going to come and crash it." Christine said hoping Meg would take her seriously.

"Oh Christine that's nothing to worry about-"

The rest of Meg's sentence was cut off by the sound of screaming and glass shattering.

What happened next was all a blur people scattered in different directions, screaming, gun shots, and smoke was coming from somewhere.

Erik was just about to come to second base with Sophie when he and Sophie heard screaming, he bolted off her and looked out her window to find people from their rival school were throwing large rocks at the windows of the house and, with a lighter, some began to light the bushes on fire.

Someone must have noticed him in the window because a rock came flying at the window, Erik got out of the way just time before the rock came flying through the window.

Sophie screamed and she leaped from the bed and coward into a corner and began sobbing.

It wasn't long until Erik smelled smoke he burst through the bedroom door and saw flames engulfing the stair way he had to act quickly because in a matter of minutes the house will be up in flames.

He opened her closet door to find scarf's lucky for him she had ten scarf's, he began tying them and then throwing them over the railing where fire hasn't started spread yet.

"Come here!" he commanded to Sophie, she got up and timidly went to him "climb over I'll hold so you won't fall." he said as he tied the scarf's to railing for extra support.

She climbed over the railing and began to go slowly, half way down the railing snapped sending Sophie to the ground. She got up quickly look up at Erik.

"Toss the scarf's up I'll get myself down!" he yelled, "Quickly!"

She just stared at him then said "Your on your own." she simply said and turn for the door and she was gone.

He stood for moment not believing that just happened but he not time for that he needed to get out. Just as he moved some of ceiling came down on him and pinned him to the floor with fire very close to the right side of his face.

Christine and Meg made out in time before the flames got worst everyone seemed to be out but something was wrong Christine could feel it.

Then she heard someone yell "Someone's still inside!" she turned to see Sophie Taylor yelling.

"Who?" Christine yelled back "Erik Destler!" she answered.

Christine eyes widened she may not care much for the guy but she couldn't let him die like that. Without a second thought she was running into the blazing house, ignoring the protests behind her.

It was hot real hot, like being under an incubator, she search for any sighs of life she couldn't be in there long so she hoped to find him.

"Erik! Where are you?" did someone call to him or his dying? No he was sure he was dying but he heard it again "Where are you, Erik?"

Did Sophie come back? No she was to selfish to come back but someone was calling him "I'm here!" he yelled as loud as he could.

Christine heard him he was on the second floor she also noticed it engulfed in flames but she had to save him.

As fast as she could she ran up the hot stairs and saw him he pinned down by ceiling debris and soon would catch fire. She managed to get the debris off him the spoke to him "Erik can you here me? We to get out or we'll both perish!" wasting no time she tried to hoist his large frame with help from him.

She swung an arm around her shoulder "Erik we need to hurry down the stairs, ok?" he heard her and with all his strength they both raced down stairs. Christine found their only exit blocked by flames then she remembered the sliding glass door she looked to see it hasn't been in flames yet.

She ran for it with Erik still in her clutches she managed to get them both out before debris and fire fell.

She got them yards away from the now blazing house, her hair and clothes singed just a bit but Erik however…well…same could not be said about him. The right side of his face was horribly burnt, but it didn't make her flinch.

"Erik I'm going to get help, I'll be back." she began to stand but he grabbed her wrist.

"N-n-n-no, stay with me, please?" he said very weakly he fighting to stay awoke.

She couldn't deny him, in some part of her brain said he deserved this but she quickly bashed the thought because no one deserved this, to be burned alive.

She stayed with him holding his hand but soon his grip began to loosen she was losing him she couldn't let that happen! Out of no where she began to sing.

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory_

_Angel of Music, hide no longer_

_Secret and strange Angel"_

He had to have been dead, he must be! He heard a voice, not just any voice an angel's voice. It was so beautiful he tried to find it.

She felt him grip her hand the singing was working she heard the paramedics racing towards her and Erik. Christine turn back to him.

"Your going to be fine now, Erik." she whispered softly.

The voice said he was going fine when finally managed to open his eyes his vision was blurry he couldn't see her face. New voices began to take over, they were medical voices then he was out.

Christine walked beside them watching Erik she could tell he was unconscious or at least she hoped.

They loaded him into the ambulance they asked her if she would like to come but she declined, if and when Erik woke up she would not be the first thing he wanted to see.

"Oh thank God he's ok." said Sophie. Christine turned to her "Why didn't you help him when you still inside?" she yelled not sure why she was defending him.

"Because he said to go and that he would be ok." she tried to lie but Christine wasn't buying it.

"You lying, bitch! You should tried to help him instead of thinking about your slutty self!" she shrieked. Christine was very upset now, why? She didn't know. Was it because she had the guts to save someone or was it because her secret crush might die?

Erik woke up but hadn't opened his eyes yet, he heard an annoying beeping sound, something was up his nose, and he hurt.

Where was he?

"Erik?"

**So this is a new story, it's been in my head for a while now so I thought I'd give it a shot. Let me know what you think! ;) HUGS&KISSES ~Ariel~ **

**P.S. Please Review **

*****_**I do not own any phantom character this is just for reading entertainment**_*****


	2. Outcasts

**Outcasts**

**Chapter 2**

Someone was calling him he wanted to answer but he couldn't find his voice, he wanted to open his eyes but they were to heavy!

Why were the smallest tasks so difficult?

"Erik?" someone called again, Erik's brain began to function he realized that wasn't the voice he wanted to hear.

With great effort he opened his eyes to an awful white room, there was a T.V. hanging on the wall in a corner and two chairs on the left side of the room. Then it hit him was in a hospital! Memories came flooding back like a tidal wave, Sophie coaxing him up to her room, screams and glass shattering, then the fire…Erik's flew to his face where he had been burnt.

Bandages covered his right side he knew right then his face was damaged beyond repair. It was sad when you know that something has happened to you and no matter what you do it can't be fixed, Erik knew that from the beginning.

"Erik?" he turned to see who was calling to him, it was his father. He was sitting in one of the chairs his hair was ruffled, tie was loosened, and his jacket laid across the other chair.

You would assume Erik was happy to his father but he wasn't if Erik had it his way he would have preferred no visitors, his father included.

"H-h-how long have I been here?" Erik whispered weakly.

"Three days." he replied. Then Jack's phone was vibrating loudly.

Erik rolled eyes, "Better get that." turning his head away from his father to look out the window.

Jack was about to protest then took his phone and walked out of the room.

Erik thoughts turned back to that unforgiving night, he remembered being pinned to the ground by debris after that it all was a blur except the voice. That angel's voice.

He asked the voice to stay and then the voice sang to him when he started slip away, he just wished he could have seen the face. He give anything to hear that sweet voice again.

_What am I doing?_ Christine asked herself as she walked up to the entrance doors of the hospital. It's been three days since she'd seen _him_ and she was on her way to see if he was ok?

She was inches from the service desk she wasn't sure if she could do this, anytime they met they always seem to bite each other's heads off but she saved his life so she had a divine right to see him.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked politely. Snapping Christine back to reality.

"Yes um I'm here to see Erik Destler." she stammered.

"I'm sorry miss but as of day Mr. Destler is not taking visitors." the nurse replied.

_Huh?_ "But I'm the one who save him at the fire the night he was brought here." she tried.

The nurse studied her for a moment no one except stuff and his father knew that Erik made it out of that fire, there was talk among the paramedics that brought him here that a girl saved him from that fire. This must have been her.

"Alright then, follow me." said the nurse in a polite tone.

She led Christine to an elevator and gave her directions to his room, she was to get off the fifth floor find the burnt unit and look for room A192.

Christine had no trouble finding the room and as she expected the door was closed. She peeked into the room he was asleep.

"We just gave him some sedatives because he began freak out a little." said a nearby nurse writing something down on a clipboard.

"Will he be ok?" she asked the look of worry written on her face.

"Yes, he will be fine." the nurse assured, "Your the one who saved him, aren't you?" the nursed asked curiously.

"Yeah how did you know?" _Wow news travels fast!_

"Well no one except the doctor and father knows he made it out of that house that night and plus the paramedics were talking about how brave you were to go after him like that."

"Just out curiosity how old are you, dear?"

"Thirteen."

"Wow every young and brave. You got a good heart." the nurse complemented

Christine blushed and looked down no one ever remarked her as brave before.

"May I go in and see him?"

"Of course." the nurse opened the door her and she walked in she heard the door close behind her.

The room was silent except the beeping sound coming from the machine, Erik lay there on the bed almost lifeless but she saw his stomach move up and down a little.

Christine just stared at him for a few moments and then it hit her he was alive because of her that thought almost made her cry. She pulled up one of the chairs up to his bed and sat down beside him.

"Erik, I know you can't hear me but I'm going to say it anyway. I'm sorry this happened to you no one deserves that kind of fate. I hope you make a full recovery, I hope you won't remember me because I rather pretend that you needed me that night. Be strong, Erik." she had tears running down her face, why was this effecting her so much?

She grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "You won't hear from me anymore, Erik." she felt his hand squeeze hers a little he must have heard her well if he did then, "Good bye, Erik."

She pulled her hand away and got up she set the chair back it's place. With tears falling down her cheeks she left the room quickly. And just like that she walked out of Erik Destler's life.

Erik wasn't sure if he was dreaming or if it was the sedatives that the nurse gave him but he could have sworn he heard the voice again but it was telling him good bye? Why? He needed the voice now more than ever that was the only thing that kept him alive that night. _Don't go _he thought to the voice.

Erik was in the hospital for two more weeks then finally was released he had spent his nineteenth birthday in the hospital but he didn't feel any different save for deformed part of his face now.

Jack Destler had been to very plastic surgeon and they all said they could not fix Erik's face without damaging it farther it frustrated Erik that his father could not live with the way his son looked now. Erik requested that he would live by himself in an apartment and that no one disturbs him.

At first his father pretend to give a damn about Erik living on his own but Erik knew it was bullshit and eventually his father gave in buying him an expensive luxurious apartment in Salem, OR. It was in a somewhat abandon neighborhood quiet and secluded and on the third floor on the apartment you had a lovely view of Wallace Park river.

For the first few months Erik didn't know what to do with his life he couldn't back to school, hell he couldn't graduate! Not with the way he looked. He couldn't face himself in the mirror so he made himself a mask, it covered the right side of his forehead, right side of his nose, and cheek leaving a little bit of chin on right side expose but thankfully it wasn't damaged in the fire.

Even with a mask he still would not face people because he was now one of the ugly people he thought God was punishing him for being so heartless to unattractive people _well congratulations You accomplished it! _he thought angrily. He was so mad that night he destroyed his whole bedroom.

Erik made a foolish mistake in going to Graduation, ok he didn't technically go into the ceremony. He sneak in and tried to be apart of it in some way he managed to get there unnoticed he went under the bleachers and watched his classmates get there diplomas, Erik wanted to cry because he wanted so much to graduate with classmates, toss caps into the air, tossing beach balls everywhere but now he can only watch.

He should have left after that but he didn't there was so many people and getting out quickly was impossible. Someone made him trip and he fell to the ground and his mask fell off he saw a hand pick it up but didn't give it him.

He stood up quickly to snatch it away but the person who had it made him froze it was Sophie Taylor.

"Erik, is that you?" she said loudly causing people to turn his way, not what he wanted.

"Give the mask to me." he demanded trying to keep calm after all it was Sophie's fault he was like this.

"No answer my question first." she said.

Knowing she wasn't going to give the mask to him anytime soon he tried to snatch it again but she tossed to someone then they tossed to someone else etc.

It became a monkey in middle game and Erik was the poor monkey then someone came up behind him and pulled his hood away the next thing he heard gasping and sudden silence.

"What the hell?" Sophie said in utter horror. "What happened to your face?"

"_You_ happened to my face you little slut!" Erik yelled his temper was reaching boiling point. "You left me in that fire to die after I helped you get out, now thanks to you I look like a monster!" he bellowed.

"No I tried to help you but you told me to save my self and you would be alright." she lied knowing her classmates would believe her she made such a scene that night and following day everyone believed her story.

Erik's temper burst he charged after her grabbed her by the neck and began to squeeze she began turning blue, at first no one didn't anything because it happened so fast.

"Let her go, freak!" someone in the crowd yelled and after that it was all a blur the only thing Erik remembered was horrible insults and beat down by his, what he considered, friends.

He managed to get out of the mob that beating him severely police arrived minutes after Erik made his escape, he hid in the shadows watching. He knew he could never go out in public anymore he would remain in the shadows, always. He made a decision right then.

Erik never again wanted nothing to do with people.

_***Four Years Later***_

Christine entered her science class with little enthusiasm, Junior year was coming to a close two weeks left till summer vacation she and Meg had the summer all planned out until yesterday.

Yesterday morning Meg came to school in tears Christine pulled her aside and Meg told her she and family were moving to Florida when school ended. Christine couldn't believe her ears her best friend, her shield, her sister was moving!

It seemed she could never get a break her mother died when she was three, her father had been a druggie and an alcoholic since she was little he always was in trouble either with police or other druggies, kids at school teased and picked on her, and now her best friend was moving.

Two weeks seemed to fly by now Christine found herself at Meg's empty house they packing last minute things in their car and she came over to help them.

"Ok I think we've got everything." said Mrs. Giry, "We'll give you girls a few minutes." she said knowing that this hard for both girls, especially Christine the poor girl has had it rough she just prayed that the girl would find happiness.

"Don't worry we still can talk on the phone." Meg assured she smiled sadly.

"It won't be the same." Christine said sniffling.

She walked Meg to the car when Meg turned to her they broke down in tears and hugging one another.

"Call me when you get there I don't care about the time change just call me." she plead.

"I will."

Giving one final good bye Meg got in the car and soon the car disappeared down the street

Christine stood there for several minutes unsure of what to do she felt like a lost puppy, when she could finally move again she began to walk home. She must have been absent-minded because she now just realized it was dark and where she lived you did not want to be caught after dark.

He walked at night it was the only time when he felt free from staring eyes he would walk aimlessly throughout the night but he always clung to the shadows and sometimes he would set his mind on going to the park it was a good inspiration for music.

Erik had achieved a lot over the years he now owned Destler Theatre, he was a good architect, he could draw really well, and he wrote and created music. Yes in his time of solitude he achieved quit a bit.

He was walking to the park for ideas about a new play he'd been thinking about for some time his thoughts were interrupted by crying.

Someone who walking his way was crying he leaped to the nearby shadows watching the person pass by him. It was a girl. What was she crying for? And why is she headed in the bad part of town?

Erik always detested stalkers but something about this girl called to him, keeping a safe distance he followed her to make sure she didn't run into trouble.

Ten minutes later he was across the street watching her go inside a house _this must be where she lives_ he thought. It was a shabby place chipped paint everywhere and the house sort of leaned as if ready to collapse, he wondered why she lived here. He saw her walk in the house and close the door.

He had no idea why but he found himself crossing the street and looking in the windows to see where she was, when he looked a window towards the back of the house it was hers because she just walked in collapsed onto the bed.

Her window was cracked open so he could her crying. _What was she crying for?_ Erik was wondering why he gave a damn, he was about to walk away when he heard her talking to herself.

"I'm all alone! I have no body now!" she cried out softly then began sobbing.

Erik could help but feel her pain he too was all alone but what could he do to make her feel less alone?

He shook head and walked away why should he give someone comfort when no one gave him comfort he hated the world, he flew solo, he was a lone wolf.

He needed no one.


	3. A Voice In The Night

**A Voice In The Night**

**Chapter 3**

Christine had a bad week. Her father has been coming home late at night and he's completely stoned and when he's stoned he's a different person, one night he came home stumbling through the door she was reading a book and saw his condition she rushed to help him but instead he yelled at her.

"It's your fault she's gone!" grabbing her wrists and throwing her to the ground. She began to cry.

"Dad please," she plead "just lie down and rest." she tried to stand but he was suddenly in her face.

"It's all your fault," he hissed "she would still be here if it hadn't been for you but after you came she started dying!" he yelled backhanding her.

Her left side stung she wasn't going to take this again as quickly as she could she pushed him away grabbing a heavy jacket and ran out the door, crying.

"Run away we both know you'll come back you always do!" he laughed then went back inside.

She ran for what seemed like hours where was she going? She had no where to go. That made her stop dead in her tracks, she had no where to go! She dropped to her knees and started to hyperventilate, God her dad was right after her birth mom got sick and the doctor said she had a few years left.

"Mom I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Christine cried dropping herself completely to the ground, sobbing.

Erik was going crazy he hadn't seen that girl in a week and wanted to see her again but what for? Was it because he wished to comfort her? Was it because he felt her pain and wanted to make it go away? He sat at his piano and started to play hoping the music would distract his thoughts.

Soon the music became soft like a melody describing her Erik stopped his fist came crashing down on the keys making an awful sound. Why was this girl having such an effect on him? No one has had an effect on him like this before he felt nothing for no body but this girl was slowly pulling him in.

He had to see her last time he saw her she was in tears he hoped it would be different this time.

His hope was in vain he found her house no problem he peeked through the window to find her reading but then her father stumbled through the door and Erik saw everything. It took very once of strength he had not to go in there and snap the guy's neck and the girl with him.

She ran out the door crying while her father yelled after her, after he went back in Erik followed her she could get hurt or raped and no one would know. She stopped eventually and suddenly dropped to her knees crying out that she was sorry. Apparently she was saying it to her mom.

Erik no idea whether her mother was dead or what but he could longer watch this girl suffer.

"You said you send me an angel, mom. Where is he I need now more than ever I've always needed him." Christine whispered she brought hands up to cover her face and then she heard something.

"_Wondering child, so lost so helpless_

_Yearning for Guidance" _

Did she just hear that or was her mind playing tricks on her? No she definitely heard something or someone.

"Whose there?" she asked terrified. She should've ran from home someone must have followed her and is playing a trick on her, whatever she does she must be brave.

"Show yourself!" she demanded stand up looking in every direction.

"You can look all you want you'll never find me." A voice said. It made Christine stiffen it was a man's voice now she must keep her wits about her.

"What do you want?" she demanded again. Erik thought there something familiar about her but every time he sees her she has her back to him or it's dark but something in her voice intrigued him.

"What is your name, dear child?" he asked her. She was trying to locate where this voice was coming from.

"Why should I tell you? How do I know your not going to rape me or something?" she asked her voice was edgy.

"I promise you I will not harm you," he soothed "all I want is your name." he said softly trying very hard not frighten her.

Christine had to admit she heard sincerity in his voice but anyone could pull that off going against her better judgment she complied.

Erik waited patiently he wanted her to take her time if he wanted her trust.

"My name is Christine." she finally spoke. _Christine _he thought what a beautiful name he smiled and repeated it in his head a couple more times.

"Are you still there?" she asked wondering if had been her imagination.

"Yes, my dear, I'm still here." he answered. He wanted to see her face he looked around and spotted a street light.

"Christine, would you be so kind to step into the light so I can see your face?" he gently asked. Christine was a little fearful at his request, was he going to hurt her and needed the light to her die?

He saw fear in eyes he wanted her to know that he wasn't going to hurt her, "Christine I swear on my grave I will not harm you."

"I can't trust you keep your word." she admitted. The thought that someone is watching her and she can't see him gave her chills.

"Have I done anything to you yet?" he challenged her. "No but you said 'yet' which implies that you might do something." she stated. The girl was clever and he was loosing her.

Tried to bargain with her, "Alright Christine I'll make a deal with you, you go to the light and I'll answer any question you ask of me. Deal?"

She thought about this a moment all she had to do was go under the light and show her face to him and in return he would answer any question she desired. She thought it was fair enough. "Alright you've got a deal." she said after few moments.

She walked towards the street light keeping on her toes watching out the corners of her eyes for any sighs of movement. Erik knew would be watching for his movements but he's learned to be one with the shadows so she can watch all she wants she won't spot him unless he wants her too.

Christine entered for the center of the light where it would be more bright so she stood there waiting for the voice to say something.

Erik's jaw dropped he just stood there not moving, not breathing, not believing what he saw. He remembered her! She was that one girl who he had a quarrel with back in high school and at the party, if he were still the rude and awful boy he was in high he would have turned from her. But he is a man now and has matured since that night.

_Has she always been that beautiful?_ She had long brown curls that grew past her shoulders, big beautiful brown eyes they looked so innocent and full of life, her skin was pale not like a ghost pale but a pale that made her glow. She wasn't very tall that much he could tell her head probably came up his chin.

All in all she was perfect she literally took his breath away, he recalled one time calling her 'nothing special' oh how he wish he could kick himself good for that.

"Um…voice," she said unsure what to call him, "are you alive?" she joked trying lighten the mood.

"Y-y-yes I'm still here." he stammered cursing himself mentally.

"Ok I've held my end of the bargain now you need hold up your part and here's my first question: Can I see you now?" she asked.

Erik knew that would be her first question he needed to find a way around without sounding like he's backing out.

"In time, my dear, I will show myself to you but for now I'd like to remain a mystery." he said hoping she wouldn't be angry.

"But you said you'd answer any question I had." she accused she should have known that he wouldn't keep his promise.

"And I did, Christine, you asked I answered and I'm not saying no I'm saying not right now so technically your question was answered." he simply said.

Christine knew he had a point and she hated it. "Alright then next question, did you follow me here?" although she knew that answer to that.

"Yes." he admitted looking down in shame.

She gulped fearing her question for him, "How long have been watching me?"

"Just tonight and about a week ago, Thursday to be exacted." he admitted again still looking down.

_Thursday…_then she remembered that was the Meg had left town but why was he following that night?

"Why did you follow me that night?" voicing her thoughts.

"I happened to be walking and I heard someone coming it was you and you were upset then I noticed you were heading for the crummy part of town so I followed you to make sure no one bothered you." he told her, she was going to run now he could feel it.

"My best friend moved to Florida and when she left I was all alone she was the only friend and her moving upset me greatly." she admitted much too his surprise.

Poor Christine and he knew when they were in school together there times when he noticed that she being picked on or was by herself till she found her friend, how sad to know that he added on to that it made sick to his stomach.

"I'm very sorry Christine." he whispered. "What made you come find me tonight?" she wondered not fearing his answers anymore. She found that she liked the sound of his voice.

"Please know Christine that day and tonight is the only time I've followed you." he trying to put her at ease.

"I believe you." she admitted surprising them both. Erik smiled.

"I wanted to make sure you alright so when I came I saw the fight with your father and you running out in the darkness, I only followed to make sure you weren't harmed." he told her. _He _was following _her _to make sure she didn't get hurt? Even though she knew he was man he felt more like a guardian angel. They both stood there for several minutes not sure what to say.

In Christine's mind she wanted to see him again or rather hear him again she didn't want this to be the last time they see each other, an idea formed in her head.

"Can we meet again?" she asked him. Erik held his breath, she wanted to meet again?

When he didn't say anything she tried again "You don't have to show your till your ready but I just someone to talk to and your very presence is soothing and relaxing to me, please can we meet again?" she plead.

Erik was dumbfounded no body in years asked to meet with him again, Christine is a miracle.

"Of course, Christine. Where would you like to meet?" he asked sweetly.

"My house under my bedroom window and I promise I try to see you till you wish it." she told him hoping he would agree.

Erik thought it was perfect, her father seemed to put her down but if she had him to talk too maybe would feel less lonely and him likewise.

"We have an accord." he announced. Christine smiled a real smile something she haven't done in a while. Erik was captivated by her smile making him smile in return.

"Christine why don't I see you home and I'll see you tomorrow night?" he offered but if she refused he would still follow her.

"Yes you can take me home." she said much to his relief.

He walked her home and every once in while she look to see if she could see him he chuckled every time because she would never find him, not yet.

She cautiously went in the house she was hoping her dad was asleep or passed out, she found him in his room snoring. Christine rolled her eyes wondering why he didn't have enough sense to straight his life out.

He went to her window he heard her door open then close "Christine you in there?" he whispered loud enough so she could hear.

"Yes I'm here." she assured. She settled into bed.

"Good night, Christine, until tomorrow." he started to walk away but he heard saying something.

"Wait! What's your name?" he didn't want her to know yet. If she knew his name she would remember him being cruel to her and she wouldn't speak to him again. He couldn't take that risk, not yet.

"Like I said I'd remain a mystery for now." he teased. She chuckled too then was silent for a moment then she spoke again.

"Alright then I'll call you Angel." she said, to her it was innocent name but to Erik well he was anything but. "Good night, Christine." he said softly.

"Good night, Angel."

**Well, they meet again! Haha! What did you all think? HUGS&KISSES ~Ariel~**

**P.S. Erik wants reviews**

*****_**I do not own any phantom character this is just for reading entertainment**_*****


	4. A Stolen Freedom

**A Stolen Freedom**

**Chapter 4**

Erik and Christine had developed a strong friendship, he came to her every night at her window and they would talk until she fell asleep. It's been several weeks and he still hasn't shown himself, he needed to it do soon. He trusted Christine and she likewise but would that change once she saw him?

And he hasn't told her his name yet either. She still calls him 'Angel.' At first Erik winced when she called him that it made him feel uncomfortable, unbeknownst to her. He'd once kindly and gently asked her if she would call him something else. At first she didn't know what to say.

"Why?" she questioned.

He looked down sadly as he answered her, "Because, Christine, I am anything but an 'Angel,'" he winced. "But your wrong." she protested, wishing she see him.

"What?" he asked disbelievingly. _Why would she I think I'm wrong? _

"Would you like to know why I call you Angel?" she asked him. She thought if she told him maybe he would understand why she picked that name.

"Yes," he answered eagerly "I would like that."

Christine told him a story about a young girl named Little Lotte who dreamed of seeing the Angel Of Music. Erik had to admit it was a lovely story but it was a fairy tale, he knew fairy tales _always_ had a happy ending. This is reality happy endings don't happen he was living proof of it.

He came to her house one night she was sad again. Her father was out and he hasn't been home since early that morning.

"Angel, I'm worried." she said. "What if he OD's on something? No one will know." There was a hit of panic in her voice.

Erik wondered why she cared so much for that pathetic excuse of a father, "Christine, please don't be offended but why do you care so much for him? I mean from what you told me" _and what I've seen _"he treats you like dirt. Why take that?" he asked her. She could hear irritation in his voice.

Christine wasn't sure how to answer his question, she knew he had a point. "I guess it's because he's all I got left. But I have you now too." she added. He could tell she was smiling.

"Christine?" he hesitated, not sure how ask his question

"Yes?"

" Speaking hypothetical, would you rather continue living with her dad or live with me?" he asked. Little did she know he very serious.

"Well I guess I'd rather live with…you." she answered timidly. "But it's a hypothetical question, right?"

He was barely breathing. Her answer cause his heart to burst but a little voice inside reminded him that his question was hypothetical.

"Right." he answered in a soft tone.

They talked for a little longer finally Christine began to take a while to answer and it wasn't long till she was quiet altogether. He looked in her window to find sleeping peacefully. He smiled and whispered a good night.

Erik was on his way home but he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Someone was rushing into an alley way keeping to the shadows Erik followed after him. The guy walked into an abandon old warehouse as Erik crept closer he could voices.

Erik snuck in unnoticed by the men. He set himself in a dark corner and watched the men, they had beer bottles and drugs on a small coffee table and they gathered around it. It disgusted Erik to know Christine's father was apart of this. One of the men began to talk, Erik listened.

"So Daae, you owe me money and I want it now." the man demanded. He was big not as on fat but muscular. Erik could tell Daae was afraid of him.

"Oh come on, Seth. There must be some other payment that we can come up with." Daae said trying to hide the panic in his voice, Erik didn't miss it.

"I want my money damn it! I don't some-"

"I have a daughter!" Daae cut him off.

Seth was silent for a minute. "I'm listening."

"I have a daughter, she's beautiful." he tried. Daae felt no guilt about offering his daughter but if it got him out of his debt then so be it.

Erik on the other hand was at a loss for words and disgusted. How could he offer his daughter! His own flush and blood to a bunch of druggies for payment. At first Erik wanted out of his hiding spot and snap all their necks but decided against it. He needed to listen to what they going to say before he could do anything.

"Hmm, a daughter you say? Bring her here within two hours and we'll decide from there." Seth demanded. Everyone in the group knew, especially Daae, if Seth makes a demand you follow through or else.

Erik was already half way out of the ally before Daae stumbled out the door. He had to get to Christine before her father did, if he didn't her innocence will be taken from her. Erik can't let that happen. She was his only friend and as a friend he's going to help her, weather she like it or not. In no time flat Erik was at the house and she was inside sleeping peacefully and he'll keep it that way.

Erik always carried sedatives with him just in case, he hated himself for having to use them on Christine. But he had no choice. Time was running out, he climbed in a window and was inside he walked through the house and then found her room. There she was sleeping oh so peacefully how hated himself for doing this _It's for her own good _he thought.

She kept a glass of water by her bedside table. All he had to do was put the powdered substance in her drink make some slight noise enough to wake her up and hopefully she'll drink the water. He followed though with his plan just before he made the noise he hid behind her door and then kicked the wall with his foot.

Christine shot up from the bed. _What was that?_ she wondered. She slowly got up from bed and to investigate the house. She thought it was her dad but the house was still and dark, she didn't know why but she felt like she wasn't alone. She shook her head her books are getting to her, she chuckled and went back to her room.

She settled back into bed before going back to sleep she took a drink of water, she lay awake for a few minutes then her eyes began to feel heavy.

Before she fell asleep completely she thought she saw a dark figure walking towards her.

Erik scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the front door. It was a difficult with Christine in his arms but he managed. He look out to make sure no one noticed what he was doing. He closed the door and headed for the park were they first met.

Daae returned to his home minutes after Erik, he went straight her his daughter's room and found her bed was empty! _Fuck! Where is that blasted girl? _What's he going to do now? If he didn't bring Christine to Seth…he couldn't think it.

He knew he had to leave town he didn't care where Christine was she was old enough she can fend for herself. Without thinking he took a suitcase from his closet and pack anything he got his hands on.

Within ten minutes he was out of the house he put a piece of paper on the door and was gone for good.

Erik finally reached the park and sat on a bench. Christine was still unconscious. He needed to rest a minute, Christine was not heavy but maybe he should have gone home first to get his car. But he reminded himself that he wouldn't have had time. He looked down at her, very lightly he traced her face with his finger she was so beautiful. Erik stood then adjusted her in his arms and made for his home.

Christine woke hours later, the sun was beginning to rise. That's funny, her room faced the sunset not the sunrise. She thought she must be on the living room couch but she couldn't remember falling asleep on the couch and she was too comfortable to be on a couch.

It took her a moment to realize she was in a bed. She shot up and didn't recognize the room at all. The room was white with a few paintings here and there, a dresser, and double door closet.

_Where the hell am I? _she carefully got out of bed and headed for the door. She walked down the stairs this place was uncomfortably quiet it made her nervous. She entered a music room it had a piano in the middle of the room. It was beautiful for moment she forgot where she was until she heard a voice.

"Good morning." Christine whirled around to find a man in the door way staring at her.

He was tall probably six foot, had black hair combed back touching his collar, he wear all black. He had beautiful smoky green eyes that were staring at her intensely. And he wear a white mask on the right side of his face, Christine thought he was handsome but she pushed those thoughts away.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" she demanded.

"You are being protected." he simply said. Ok this guy was crazy why he be protecting her? "Who are you?" she asked again.

"Christine surely you haven't forgot your Angel." he said. Christine backed away shaking her head. "No! Your lying!" she yelled. It can't be true the man she met was kind and gentle not this.

"_Wandering Child so lost so helpless_

_Yearning for Guidance"_

He sang and she remembered. It was that same voice she met weeks ago, she dropped to her knees and began sobbing.

Erik couldn't stand to see her in pain he walked to her and knelt down and tried take her hand. But as soon as she felt the contact she flinched and moved away.

"What do you want with me?" she cried. She looked terrified.

"I'm not going to hurt you. But you needed protection." he told her hoping to put her at ease.

"Protect me? From what?" she asked angrily. "It's best you don't know." he answered.

She became angry. "Take me home, now!" she demanded. Her fists clenched she was ready to fight him if she had too.

"I cannot do that Christine. If I take you back home your not going to be safe." he stated. If he wasn't going to take her then she'll just have wait till his guard is down, then she'll run.

She looked away from him.

"Christine why don't I take you on tour of the place?" he asked politely. Yes, if he showed her around maybe she can make an escape or at least find one.

"Fine." she snapped. Still not looking at him.

Christine couldn't deny that the house was beautiful but she wouldn't let him know that. Finally she could see they were coming up the to front door. He was in front her to engrossed with what he saying he didn't realize she was hang back, he turned a corner and as soon as he did she bolt out the door.

She ran down the street not really sure of her next move, but all she knew is that she needed to get as far from the masked man as possible. Christine kept running till she upon a familiar place, it was the park. She kept running she wasn't far form home now.

Erik noticed that she was really quiet he looked to see if she was still there, she wasn't. He began to search for her, he didn't have to search far. He found his front door open, letting a growl he went out into the early morning knowing where she went.

Christine stood before the front yard, she was breathing hard from her run she was looking at a piece of paper on the front door.

**EVICTED!** It read, she couldn't breath now. She knew they weren't really evicted, her dad brought that home one night laughing at it he was drunk, he said he found it in a garage can. She went inside and the place was empty save for the furniture, she went his room to find his closet empty as well. She walked back outside, she was so upset that she didn't notice the masked man.

"I'm sorry, Christine." her head slowly came up and she saw him.

"Where is he?" she cried. Suspecting he did something.

"I don't know Christine but we need to get out of here." he said grabbing her hand. She pulled it away and glared at him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" she said in a hateful tone. Erik knew that those men were coming he needed to get her away.

Before we could say anything they both heard a car racing down the street, Erik grabbed her hand again a pulled her across the street and hid behind a parked car.

Thankfully she didn't protest. The car skidded to a stop and three men got of the car, Erik and Christine peaked over to see what they would do.

"This is where he lives?" asked Seth.

"Yes." one of his men confirmed. All three men stood at the door it was still open from when Christine entered earlier. "Go look inside and see if their in there." One man went in and came out seconds later.

"No one is inside." Seth kicked the wall of the house "Damn it! That coward! He promised me his fucking daughter and this what I get!" he yelled.

One of the men didn't know what was going on. "What does his daughter have to with this?"

"Daae owns me money and as payment he offered his daughter to me, I told him to bring her to me in two hours and he never did." Seth growled. None of them said anything. Seth stomped away with his men in tow and got back in their and drove off.

Christine was shock. Her father was going to use her as payment for his debt? She had never felt so betrayed in her life.

"Christine?" she turned her head at the masked man beside her.

"How did you know they were coming?" she asked.

Erik sighed "After you fell asleep I was walking home when I saw your father going into an alley way. I followed him. He met up with those men and he owned them money so instead of paying them money he offered you." he gestured to her.

Erik continued "I couldn't let them harm you so I came back here and I took you to my home." he concluded.

Christine just stared at him, she couldn't believe what he just told her.

"Christine please," he begged "I was only doing this to protect you I wasn't about to let them defile your innocence." he told her.

She was confused, on one hand he kidnapped her on the other he saved her from being raped. All she wanted right now was comfort. Without thinking she threw herself at him putting her arms around and holding him. Erik didn't know what to do at first, she caught him by surprise.

She felt his arms tighten around her she was crying, hard. Crying because her father left her, crying because she was alone again, but a small part of her was grateful for the masked man.

"Come Christine, I'll take you to my home." he stood up. Christine remained on the ground, he stared down at her for a moment. She finally looked up at him with tear stricken face he offered his hand. She took it and she stood up. Erik walked them back to his home, he kept one arm around her.

They both were silent the whole way.

**Well what did you guys think? **

**Please review or Erik will kill me, haha!**

*****_**I do not own any phantom character this is just for reading entertainment**_*****


	5. Forbidden Fruit

**Forbidden Fruit **

**Chapter 5**

Christine hasn't come out from her room in three days. Erik was beginning to worry, he hasn't talked to her since she came here. He figured she needed space, after all how would you feel if your dad left you with no one?

But now it's been a whole three days and she has yet to come out, he wasn't going to force her to come out but maybe he coax her out. He made his way up stairs and stopped at her room door.

He knocked. "Christine are you up?" no answer. She couldn't possibly still be asleep. He tried again.

"Christine are you up?" still no answer. He checked his watch, it was two in the afternoon she better not still be asleep. Deciding enough was enough he was going to make her do something. She wasn't going to lay in bed all day.

"Christine, I'm coming in." he announced. He was just about to turn the door knob.

"Go away!" she yelled half-heartedly. He ignored her request and opened he door.

She was standing by the window looking outside her back was to him. She didn't like this. She barely knew this man and she was staying with him? She wished she knew of family members that way she could leave him. But she didn't knew any family members or if she had any.

She finally turned to face him, "How long do I have to stay here?" she asked. Erik could tell that, by the way she asked, she didn't want to be here. He was going to have to take baby steps with her.

"Well, do you have any family members you can stay with?" he asked.

She looked down at the floor, "No." Erik already knew the answer to his next question.

"Do you have any friends you can live with?" she nodded again. "I told you Meg was my only friend." she reminded him. _Until you showed up. But what are you now?_ she asked herself.

"It seems that you have no choice. You'll have to stay with me Christine." Erik hated himself for saying that. She had no other choice, only him.

Christine's eyes widened instantly "No! No, I'm not staying here!" she declared, "God knows what you'll do to me." she said. So she still didn't believe that he wasn't going to harm her?

"Christine, do you think that if I was going to do something I would have done it by now?" he asked more harshly than he intended.

She hated to admit it but he was right, he hasn't done anything yet. "Well how do I know that you won't do anything?" she argued. Another thing she didn't admit was he was right since she had no family members or friends _he _was her only option.

"I told you when we first met, I swear on my grave I will not harm you." he reminded her.

"What about when I start school again?" she hoped he won't keep her from going to school.

Erik had been thinking these past few days. If she lived with him he provide her with everything she needed or wanted, even going to school. Although it put him on edge a bit because he knew school wasn't easy for her, she was smart he no doubt of that. He worried about her social life.

"You will be able to attend school I'm not going to keep you from that." Christine was surprised she expected that he was going to keep her locked in this apartment. Maybe he's not so bad.

"I will feed you, provide clothing and other necessary things, and let you go to school. My only request is that you live with me and I will ask for nothing in return." he concluded.

She was shocked, he would provide her with everything and he asks for nothing in return?

When she didn't say anything he turned to walk out, "I'll leave you alone with your thoughts."

Christine didn't know what to say, she was angry but not with him not anymore. She was at first but now it's different, if she was angry at one it would be her father. He's the one that abandoned her, not her Angel. He helped her when she needed it and saved her innocence as well. If anything she should be thanking him instead of pushing him away.

She quickly turned for her door and pursued him. She searched everywhere. _Where is he?_ she searched everywhere in the apartment and he was no where. She began to feel alarmed, how can one man disappear in a apartment!

"Angel?" she called out. She walked into the music room she sat on the piano bench. She played a few keys when she just happened to look up, she saw a door ajar. She thought it odd, getting up from the bench she went to investigate.

She neared the door and as she did she felt a gentle breeze. She came to a spiral stair case, she noticed that it up and that's where the breeze was coming from. She followed the stair case unsure where it was taking her.

How long she'd been walking she didn't know the stairs seemed to stretch on. Christine neared the last few steps, she saw a bit of sunlight peaking through a crack. It was a door, very gently Christine pushed it open. She was on the roof top. It was beautiful the sun was out on cloudless day, the sound of city life, birds flying across the sky, and a cool gentle breeze. _Wow!_ she thought.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Christine jumped at the sound of his voice. Erik was watching her the whole time, she didn't notice him when she came up here, he watched her enjoy the scenery.

"Yes." she breathed. He approached her cautiously but she didn't back away he stood beside her looking out to the city.

"Thank you." Christine said after some moments. Erik looked at her then eyes made contact with his.

"For what?" he wondered. "For saving me and giving me a home," she replied, "I can't tell you how grateful I am. And I'm sorry for what I said to you back there, that wasn't fair to you."

"Think nothing of it, Christine. I'm sure living with me won't be so bad." he teased. She smiled, Erik felt his heart stop. _She is so beautiful…those eyes I could stare into them forever, those lips just begging to be kissed, and that body…_his body grew hard.

Erik shook head, he should not be thinking of her that way! He cannot touch her, ever. Christine is the Forbidden Fruit and he cannot have her.

When he didn't say anything she thought he might want to be alone, "I'm going back inside." she told him. He nodded only no trusting himself to speak. When he heard the door close he let out a frustrated growl, his body was demanding release and there was only one thing he could about it.

He flew down the spiral stair case, past the music room, heading for the front door. He didn't notice that he flew by Christine, "Is everything alright?" she asked, alarmed. She didn't understand why he was leaving.

Great, this just what he needed. If he didn't get out of here now he not be able to control himself. "Everything is fine." he spat, then open the door and went out.

Christine stood just there. One moment he was fine the next he's running out the door as if the devil were chasing him. She hoped it wasn't something she's done. After all she apologized and he seemed to accept it. Christine decided to wait for him in the library.

Erik stood in front of _Simple Pleasures, _a place he visited once in while, and tonight was 'once in a while' visits.

He walked in. It was dark except for the stage where women were practically throwing themselves into men's laps. The sounds you could only hear is the music, the men cat calls, glass breaking, and the smell of alcohol.

"Haven't seen you in a while." a seductive voice purred. Erik turned to find a black haired woman dressed in a skimpy school uniform looking at him. She was staring at him intensely she knew this masked man, he paid well.

"No I haven't, have I?" Erik answered. He turned on the charm so he could get what he wanted and leave this place.

"I've missed you." she whispered, running her along his chest. "Maybe you could help me I've been rather lonely." he whispered back. Her hand grew bold her hand traveled down and found out he was _very _hard.

"My goodness, you are _very _lonely, I can help out with that." she smiled seductively.

She led him to one of the private rooms. The rooms were only lit with several candles and there was one bed, the better part of his mind asked _what was he doing _while the other voice said _come on, just relax and she'll take care of the rest. _

She slowly pushed him onto the bed, "You want your usual?" she purred. He nodded. Her hands worked to remove his belt then unzipped his pants. His member was free her widened in shock, "My goodness!" she exclaimed happily, "Not to worry, I shall take care of your friend." she lowered her head.

Erik's eyes closed in pleasure but his thoughts were somewhere else.

Christine wondered where he went it was almost ten o'clock at night, she hoped he was alright. She's knows she hasn't been the most grateful guest but that could have caused him to run out, would it?

She looked at the clock again, 10:15. She sat in the library on the couch Christine tried to read a book earlier but it was useless, she watched the fire dance. She sighed very loudly, deciding she was going to bed she heard a noise. She tensed not sure of what to do, if it was an intruder she was helpless.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him. Erik was entering the library and hasn't notice her yet. After he had his 'visit' he went to a bar he ashamed for stumping that low, again. Christine watched him pour himself a brandy, she noticed that he moved very graceful. She could tell that he was very built, the kind of man you want to hold you with strong arms.

He was tall, she probably came up to his chin. His hair smoothed back just begging her to run her fingers through, his hands what wonders they could do…

_Don't even go down that road, Christine._ her mind warned her.

_We've been through this before! You get a crush and then when you think you've got a chance Fate said "Nice try but love just isn't for you!"_

I know.

_You are not worthy of him because…_

Because I'm not pretty and not worth the time of day.

_And what's so special about you?_

Nothing.

_Exactly! So stop living in the fantasy, stop thinking he's gonna sweep you off your feet! He won't because your not pretty. What happened last time? Please Christine for you sake don't go falling you know what happens when it doesn't work out._

I end up hurt before things even get anywhere.

_Just sick to romance novels and romance movies it's the closest thing we'll get to as far as romance goes. _

Christine decided to go to bed. Erik saw her then but when he saw the look on her face he had to say something, "Christine are you alright." he asked, worried that his absence might have upset her.

"I'm fine." she said as she left the library. He wondered if should pursue her but she looked like she needed some time alone. He'll talk with her tomorrow.

Christine nearly ran for her room. She finally made it she closed the door and threw herself on the bed. She hid her face in her pillow, crying. This always happened every time she liked or was attracted to someone this mental argument would come and it left her heart broken

But sad thing is she isn't pretty enough or worth anyone's time and she learned to accept that.

She cried herself to sleep that night.

**Well, what do you guys think?**

**P.S. Erik told me to tell you guys to leave reviews. **

**HUGS&KISSES ~Ariel~**


	6. How Cruel He Really Was

**How Cruel He Really Was**

**Chapter 6**

Erik cursed himself, he shouldn't gone out last night. The look on Christine's face made him cringe. She was upset because he left so suddenly without word and didn't know when he would return. Erik thought about it decided he would apologize to her and swore to himself that he would no longer make those 'visits' again.

He had no idea why he went there, but every time he left there he would feel disgusting and low. Well no more he silently vowed to himself and Christine he would never return to that place, he looked outside the window of his study the dawn was approaching. He didn't sleep that night, in fact he hardly ever slept, he'd been thinking about his apology to Christine.

Erik decided the best way is to be forward and sincere but leave out where he went. He exited his study and wandered into the music room. He sat down on the piano bench and played a few keys. Soon he softly began to play whatever came to mind.

Christine slowly opened her eyes, she was still tired from last night. When ever she cried to sleep she would wake up the next morning very exhausted, sighing she got up from bed and went to take a shower.

Within an hour she emerged from her room seeking her Angel. She hadn't been looking for long when she heard music, it was lovely. Was her Angel playing it? Only one way to find out. She peeked through the door of the music room and saw him playing effortlessly, she could tell he was playing with passion.

Christine didn't want to disturb him so she wandered around the apartment. She happened upon his study, the room had a elegant power to it, she felt invincible! She was looking at his desk and there several papers scattered on it, she was glancing when she spotted a name.

_Erik Destler _it read, Christine froze. This can't be the same Erik Destler she knew, this man knew now was kind and caring yet her mind was telling her it was him. The girl backed away from the desk and sat on the couch, she put her head in her hands.

"My goodness, it's him. It can't be it just can't!" she whispered. She was so lost in her thoughts she realize he was standing in the doorway watching her.

"Christine, is everything alright?" he asked, concerned. He was looking for her when he noticed she was in his study and wondered why she was backing away from his desk.

Christine looked up at the masked man, she was furious with him, "What's your name?" she asked evenly. "And don't avoid the question." That was when Erik realized she knew. He turned his back to her and walked away, he didn't want her to know the time wasn't right.

_He's not getting out that easy! _she thought furiously. She pursued after him she was going to get answers and she was going to get them now!

She found him in the library staring into the fire he did not turn to her he just stood there.

"What's your name?" she asked again. She waited for him to answer.

Erik knew she wasn't going to give up, "My name is Erik Destler." he said calmly. He still wasn't looking at her.

"Look at me!" she demanded. She wanted to talk with him face to face, she wanted to one thing something that's been on her mind for a long time.

Erik reluctantly turned to face her but he did not meet her eyes. "So you've recovered I see." she said. Erik's head snapped up, "What do you mean?" he asked sharply.

"I mean it's good that you've recovered-" "I did not recover!" he hissed, interrupting her.

Christine was shocked, "What do you mean?" she asked quietly, afraid of him.

Erik temper threatened to burst he did not like discussing of what happened that night, "Why do you think I wear a mask Christine? Do you think I wear it for pleasure? No I wear it because there is one part of me, physically, that did not recover from that damn fire!" he bellowed.

She already knew this but she didn't want to tell him, she was afraid he might blame her.

"I never recover from that ever, I lost my friends, my father, and my life. I lost everything." he whispered. She stood there she couldn't move, she was trying to understand how he must have lost. Little did Erik she knew what lay beneath the mask, but she dare not voice that she knew.

"How did you escape?" she asked, even though she knew. "What?" he asked.

"How did you get out of the fire I…heard rumors that you didn't make it." she lied, she wanted to know if he remembered.

Erik studied her she seemed like she was hiding something but he dismissed the thought, "Well obviously I made it out, I'm standing right in front of you." he gestured to himself. Christine made a face at his sarcasm.

Erik decided to tell her what he knew, "I was trying to help Sophie Taylor get out, do you remember her?" she nodded. "We were trapped on the second story and I tied her scarf's into rope and threw them over the railing. I helped her climb over, she started climbing down and she was near the ground when the railing snapped and she fell to the floor."

"Sophie got up and look up at me, I asked her to toss up the scarf's so I could get down. She told me I was on my own and ran out the door. I was shocked to be honest I thought she liked me but I guess not." he laugh humorlessly.

Erik continued his tale, "Just when I was about to find a way to get out when the ceiling came down atop me and the fire was really close to my face and well I don't think I need to explain what happened then." he turned to the fire then. He didn't want her to see the few tears that escaped him.

"The rest of the story is hard to recollect, I remember thinking I was going to die and wishing it wouldn't be like this but then I heard a voice." Christine's head snapped up.

"I thought I was dead but that voice was very much real, who ever was calling me asked where I was. I guess I yelled loud enough because the voice found me and told me if I didn't move we'd burn to death. I guess we made it out because next thing I knew I was in the hospital." he concluded.

It saddened Christine that he didn't remember it was her that rescued him but maybe it was that he didn't know.

"One thing I remember about that voice is that it sang to me." he finally turned to the silent brunette.

"The voice sang too you?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes," he confessed, he knew it sounded crazy, "I felt myself slipping away and I heard the voice began to sing. I clung on to what life I had just so I could hear the voice, it was so beautiful." he said, a smile played at his lips at remembrance of the voice that saved his life.

He remembered her she couldn't believe it he didn't remember her the way she wanted but still he remembered some part of her.

"I guess I deserve what happened to me." he said, Christine didn't like how he sound that.

"I disagree." she said. Erik looked at her like she was crazy, he turned to face her. "You didn't knew me in high school, if you to asked half the school would say I deserved it." he spat.

"I still disagree." she argued, standing her ground.

"I can change your mind."

"Try me." she challenged.

"Alright then, I was cruel in high school," he began. "I noticed." came her sarcastic remark. "Do you want me to finish?" he asked irritably. She went silent waiting for him resume.

"I played cruel tricks on people and made fun of them too. I recall one time Thomas, my best friend, and I were walking threw the halls and Brice Hawkins was in front us and we began making fun of his bold spot in the back of his head."

Christine wasn't phased yet, he could see that on her face he wasn't done.

"Sophomore year I made this girl transfer to a different school, I had P.E. sixth period and a girl that I did not know was in the corner by herself. My friends and I made a bet that I could get her to like me then I would crush her."

"I began to flirt with her and at first she wanted nothing to do with it, after a while she began to fall for my false charm and pretty soon I had her where I wanted her. I asked for her number one day and began calling her after school. I thought her weird back then she liked to help out with elderly people, helped out at the orphanage, and she helped out with 'special' people."

"She talked to me about those things for an hour and a half and I, being stupid and selfish then, laughed about it afterward. Couple days later I gave her number to my friends and we began messing with her. We would call her and talk sexually to her and laugh about it when she hang up."

"Two weeks later she told me she liked me, I called my friends over and we teased her and laughed at her for falling for our bet."

Christine had tears in her eyes she was speechless, _that poor girl._

"I guess she changed schools because we didn't see her again." he said. Erik was ashamed with himself. He ran a hand threw his hair wishing he could go back and save that girl from himself.

"Did you know I put someone in hospital?" he asked. He heard her gasp a little, "You better sit down." he suggested. She obeyed him silently and waited for him to continue.

"John Waters was a smart kid but in a bad situation and I made it worse for him. John's parents were messed up, his mother had a hard time finding a job and tried to keep food on the table. His father was like your father a druggie and an alcoholic he could keep a job for a week and he causing trouble for his wife and kids."

Erik took a moment to compose himself, he hated this part of his life. There where so many nights where he wished he could right all his wrongs but alas he couldn't.

"We heard about it through people and we teased him horribly, I came up to him after school one day and pretended to have sympathy for him. I said to him if I where in his situation I would killed myself by now because it was a pathetic life that he lived. I had know idea that he would take it that seriously."

"A couple days later I heard John was in the hospital for over dosing on pills because he tried to kill himself. Back then I cared less and thought we was better off." he concluded.

Christine's tears run down freely she couldn't believe Erik just told her. He was right he was cruel to others and she was part of his cruelty but didn't get much of it. She was glad.

He turned to her he was angry, angry that he had to tell her how awful he was, "Well Christine what do you think of me now?" he stalked towards her, "Do you think I'm Angel now?" he yelled grabbing her upper arms bring up and making her stand in front of him.

"I told you I deserved what happened to me in the fire, Fate decided that I needed to suffer as well!" he shook her, her eyes were wide. Tears came to Erik's eyes he couldn't hold them back anymore. "And the worst part I was mean to you!" he cried. He let go of her and dropped to his knees, he was having a breakdown. Christine stood there she didn't know whether she run out of the room or stay comfort him.

He has comforted her all times she needed and now he was the one who needed comforting. She slowly went to her knees in front of him, his head was in his hands and he was shaking. She reached out to take his hands into hers he looked at her, his eyes were red and puffy. He was so ashamed he couldn't look at her.

"Erik," she said his name for the first time, "look at me." she softly commanded. He slowly met her eyes. "Your not that person anymore, alright? Everyone has done bad things in their lives but that what makes them better people they learn from their mistakes, they not be able to right past wrongs but they try to move forward and fix what they can." she said in a comforting voice.

"But Christine I-I-I'm a horrible person." he sobbed.

She brought him into an embrace he grabbed on to her holding on to her for dear life. Setting her chin on top of his head she wrapped her arms around him, she rocked him soothing her hand on his head.

He whispered other terrible things he'd done in his teen years but soon she shushed him softly and whispered comforting words.

"Christine, I am very sorry for the way I treated you." he whispered to her. He was still in her embrace.

"Shhh Erik it's ok I forgive you." she said. "Why? I am so undeserving of your forgiveness." he stated.

"I say otherwise, forgiveness is not something we do for other people. We do it for ourselves to get well and move on." she whispered to him. Erik looked at her, she was so wise it made her all the more beautiful.

She pulled him to couch and she set his head in her lap, she wanted him to relax. He soon fell asleep she smiled, despite what he told tonight she still cared for him. In fact she adored him, for him to admit his sins she adored him all the more.

She looked down at Erik, _he is no longer that Erik he is much better now, I adore you. _she thought.

"_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came _

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name"_

She to him softly so she didn't wake him, he stirred but didn't wake. She smiled and fell asleep too.

Erik awoke later that night he was still lying in Christine's lap, he smiled remembered what happened earlier that night. He admitted he'd had done such horrible things but she sat there and told him he's still a good person. Oh how he adore her for that!

He got up slowly so he didn't wake her, he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He tucked her in bed then just stood there and look at her once more. Yes, he did regret being cruel to this beautiful girl he did not deserve her forgiveness.

He brushed his knuckles against her cheek, _Goodnight my sweet Angel _he thought.

He turned for his bedroom, he settled in bed and laid there for a minute. He swear that sometime that night he heard that voice again. He shook his head and fell asleep**. **

**Ok, what did you guys you guys think? **

_**Dear Readers, please continue to leave keep giving this wonderful girl reviews and she will continue to give you more to read. **_

_**Your Obedient Servant, O.G. **_

**Erik, stay off my computer! **

**HUGS&KISSES ~Ariel~**


	7. First Day

**First Day**

**Chapter 7**

Things got a little brighter around the apartment, Christine was getting more comfortable with living with Erik. And Erik was happy he had a true friend he did all but jump in the air and scream, that was for children and teenage girls. But he was happy nonetheless.

The pair spent the summer getting to know one another and a lot of things surprised each other. The more Erik got to know about her the he liked her and it was scaring him.

Although Erik found her biggest fear very humorous but he never tell her that. Erik was in his library reading when he heard Christine scream. He dropped his book to the floor and raced for her room, when he got to her room she was in a corner far from the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked breathlessly. Her eyes were fixed on the bed as if it was going to attack her.

"There's a spider on the bed!" she said. Erik went to the bed and saw one of those big brown house spiders on her bed just sitting there. "Kill it!" Christine hissed. He looked back at her.

She terror in her eyes, over a spider! Erik tired really hard not the laugh although he didn't care for the creatures himself but he wasn't deathly afraid as she was.

He went out of her room to retrieve an empty glass and a newspaper, he came in her room Christine was still in her corner waiting for him to do something. She watching him coax the spider in the glass and then once that thing was in the glass he took it out of her room.

Erik came back a moment later she came out of the corner and the terror in her eyes gone.

"I'm sorry but spiders scare me really bad. My 3rd grade class took a field trip to exhibit, we were in the bug section and they had aquariums full of very kind of spider you can think of. I came close to one of the big ones and I saw nothing inside, I came closer and out of nowhere the spider jumped at me and I ran screaming from the exhibit. I didn't go in there for the reminder of the trip." she explained.

Erik didn't blame her for her fears, wouldn't you have a fear of spiders after that?

Christine chuckled, "Meg made it worse, she begged me to watch Arachnophobia after that I couldn't sleep for weeks." she shivered at the memory of that awful movie.

"I especially hated it when the camera did a close up of that things eyes, it's so frightening. It's like they have no soul." tears were coming to her eyes, she was afraid of them that much.

Erik didn't want her to think about those creatures anymore, "Well never fear the next time you see one all you have to do is scream and I'll come and rescue you." he teased. She smiled.

"Tell me what books you like to read." Erik asked. They were in the living room talking, it became a habit over the past two weeks. He was sitting in a recliner and she lounged on the couch.

"Umm, I like to read romances." she answered smiling nervously. "What about you?"

"I read anything but if I were to pick a genre it would be mystery or thriller, I have never read a romance and probably never will." he laughed. "Why do you read them?" he asked curious.

Her facial expression changed she was smiling now she looked upset, "I read them because it's always nice to see that no matter what love conquers all, and it's the closest thing I'll ever get to having a romance." she said looking down not wanting to look at him.

She didn't want to admit it not even to herself but she was beginning to have feelings for him. Romance was her favorite thing to read about but it would sometimes make her feel really depressed. It made her think about something she couldn't have.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He wondered about her comment, _The closest thing to having a romance? Did that mean she's never had a someone? _Erik wondered if she ever been liked at all.

From the look on her face and her comment he would venture to say probably not, _poor sweet Christine_.

He decided to change the subject, "Do have a favorite genre in films?" she looked up and smiled nervously again, "Romance." Erik laughed," Typical teenage girl." he remarked.

She laughed too, "I'm the hopeless romantic type."

"I never would have guessed." he teased. They both laughed.

"Actually it's been a while since I've seen a romantic movie." she said. "Dad wasn't paying the electric bill and T.V. at the house was gone, now it sits there collecting dust."

That's when Erik came up with an idea. "I have some business at the theatre I need to take care of." he stood up suddenly, "Please feel comfortable to do whatever I'll be back in a hour." he rushed out of the room.

Christine sat there not sure why he left so suddenly, again. But this time he said when he was coming back, she looked at the clock _he'll be back in an hour_, she thought.

Half an hour went by and Christine found herself pacing the room, _it's only been a half hour and I'm pacing the room like an anxious wife who thinks her husband is cheating on her! _

She decided to sit down and try to relax, pretty soon she fell asleep.

"_Christine…"_

She sat up.

"_Christine…" a voice called._

Whose calling her? She was in someplace dark and up ahead she could see a street light and a dark figure.

"_Come to me, Christine" the figure commanded softly. _Christine slow began making her way to the figure.

What of he's dangerous? What if he hurts you? He could kill you! But that didn't stop her. For some reason she can't deny this voice, nor did she want too.

She was yards away now and she stopped, the figure disappeared, "Where are you?" she called out. Christine looked all around the figure was no where to be seen.

"_Do not fear, my angel, I'm here, now and always." the voice purred. _She was directly under the light now and she felt hands on her. But still, there was no one.

"_Don't be afraid." _the hands began to roam making her stand perfectly still. They felt like workmen's hands rough, hard yet tender. The figure caressed her gently and lovingly. Her breath caught in her throat those hands were exciting her, making her want more…

Christine awoke suddenly. She was panting trying to forget the dream she had, another part of her asked why would she want too. She heard a door close loudly, she hoped it was Erik.

In the back of her mind Christine had no doubt that Erik was her mysterious dark figure in her dream. Just before she could move to find him he appeared in the room. "Don't come into the kitchen till I give the ok, alright?" he asked.

A confused look spread across her lovely features, "Uh…ok." He disappeared after she said something. _What is he doing that he doesn't want me to see? Patience Christine you'll find out soon enough!_

A whole hour went by and finally he came for her, she was on her bed staring up at the ceiling it amused him. "I'm sure the ceiling is not that fascinating." he teased.

She looked at him then the sight of him nearly took her breath away. He was dressed in a black dress shirt that button up, with black fine wool dresspants, and matching black shoes. The only thing that stood out was his white mask. He was leaning against her door frame with his arms a crossed his chest.

For a moment she couldn't speak. _No, but you are. _"You never know." she cursed herself. _What stupid thing to say! _

He chuckled, "Are you hungry?"

"Starved." she answered.

"Well then, shall we?" he offered his hand, she took it without a second thought.

He led her to the dining room, the room was white with a few paintings, two windows on each side, and one of the windows you could see the sun setting. A table was in the middle of the room fit for only two people, two candles were lit.

Erik led her to one of the chairs and pulled out for her, "Thank you." she said politely.

He smiled. "I'll be right back." he turned to leave. Christine was nervous like she was on her first date. _Don't even think about it, Christine! _a voice in her head warned.

She couldn't look at this as him being romantic, can she?

Seconds later Erik appeared again he set a plate in front of her and set one on his side. He sat down and they began to eat, he made a delicious pasta. They didn't speak they ate in perfect silence.

Afterwards Christine helped Erik clean up when they were done she started back to her room, Erik gently grabbed her hand, "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh." she was bewildered when he came behind her and put his hands over eyes, "Erik?"

"Shh." he commended softly. His voice was like silk it made her heart race. He made her walk into a room and he led her to a couch. "Now keep your eyes closed till I say so."

"Alright." she heard rushing about the room then she heard him turn off the lights. She was getting nervous what was he going to do?

"Okay open your eyes." And just as he planned it her eyes open at the exact same as the opening of _Titanic_.

She gasped he smiled. "I thought we'd have a movie night tonight." he explained. Christine made herself comfortable and patted the empty seat next to her. Erik was shocked she wanted him to sit with her?

But he couldn't deny her so he took the seat next to her.

Rose grabbed Jack's hand and then they kissed everyone clapped, Christine loved that part. Then _My Heart Will Go On_ began to play.

Erik stood up and offered his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Christine was dumfounded but took his hand anyway. She laced her arms around his neck and he slid his hands around her waist, they both danced in a slow circle.

To their disappointments the song came to it's conclusion, Erik pulled her at arms length away. Christine looked into his smoky green depths the way he was looking at her was an emotion she could not place.

"Umm…I'm going to bed, thanks for everything." she said looking down. He let her go and after she left he stood there a while.

_Why did I do that? Now she's uncomfortable with me, way to go! _

He wasn't sure why he asked her to dance but he noticed that she fit perfectly in his arms.

A week passed by uneventful either of them mentioned their dance, they were to busy preparing Christine for school. It was the night before and Erik was sitting on her bed talking with her, another habit the two developed.

"Nervous?" he asked

"Yes, only a little. What's like being a senior?" she asked considering he would know.

"Well it's not that much different accept your going to hear about Graduation a lot, how your grades you make this year are important, etc. But it's fun too." he told her.

"Sounds like it's more stressful than fun." she remarked.

"Well it's as hard as you make it out to be, but you're a start young woman I'm sure you can handle yourself." she blushed at his comment. Erik like it when she blushed.

"What the best part about being a senior?" she asked, excited to his answer.

Erik's face fell a little and she immediately knew why. "Erik I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"No, no it's fine, I guess I'd venture to say senior skip day and senior trip." he did senior skip day but alas he do not go to senior trip for obvious reasons.

"Senior skip day?" she asked confused. "I've never heard of that."

"It's something seniors do, we don't do it till near the end of the year." he explained.

"What you do for senior skip day?" Christine asked. He chuckled at the memory.

"My friends and I went to the mall parking lot and hang out drinking beer and blasting music. Someone snitched on us and the school cop was coming at us, we jumped in the car and took off like a bat out of hell. Of course stupid Jeremy hit a fire hydrate and when got out of the car we got soaked." Erik laughed as did Christine.

"I'm guessing on that day don't hang out in obvious places?" she teased.

"Or brag about where your going to hang out!"

They both were laughing hard now, so much their sides hurt.

After the laughing subsided worry flood back to Christine. "I'm not looking forward to the work."

"Not to worry if you need assistance in your studies I'd be glad to help you." he offered.

"Thank you Erik." she smiled. Erik glanced at his watch, 9:30 it read.

"Well, it's time for you to sleep, my dear, you've got a big day tomorrow." he said standing up.

"Ugh, don't remind me." she rolled her eyes then laughed. Getting comfortable under the covers. Erik went to turn off the light "Goodnight, Christine." he flicked the light off.

"Goodnight, Erik." she softly called out. He closed her door.

Fifteen minutes later Erik snuggled into bed and fell asleep quickly.

Christine's alarm clock made an awful ringing sound interrupting her slumber. She groaned sleepily and pushed the button to shut off the alarm, _first day of school, great. _She willed herself to get out of bed and began the day.

Erik was already up he heard her alarm go off, he hoped he didn't have to go in her room and wake her like a child.

Thankfully he didn't have too he heard the shower going which meant she was up.

Minutes later she appeared Erik froze in his place, she wore a pleated white skirt that came down almost to her knees, purple satin tie blouse, and white flats to complete her look.

Erik thought she was beautiful he spared no expense in buying her clothes, she protested at first but he insisted. Christine felt like she was taking advantage of him.

"Does this look ok?" she asked, noticing his intense stare. Maybe he didn't it would be appropriate, he bought her these clothes for crying out loud!

"You look nice." he squeaked. 'Nice' was an understatement she look better than nice.

She looked down and blushed a little, "Thanks."

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked trying real hard to keep himself composed.

"No, I don't like to eat on the first day." she admitted.

"Well then, would you like some coffee?" he asked wanting to get out of the room.

"Yes, please." she smiled. Calmly as he could he went to the kitchen, once he got there he gripped on to the sink.

Why did she have to be so damned beautiful? It took very once of will power to not go back in there throw her his shoulder and take her to his bed.

He shook his head he cannot think of her in such a way! My God if she knew that she would never trust him again, much less look at him. No he had to keep his feels under control and act like nothing has changed.

Christine waited for Erik patiently she wanted to enjoy for last moments of summer break, as soon as she walked through those school doors summer break is over.

Erik appeared a minute later with coffee in hand, he handed the cup to her she took it.

She drank her coffee nervously and tapped her foot, she didn't know if she could do this, not with out Meg.

"You'll be fine." he said sensing her nerves. She met his eyes she knew he was trying to clam her but it wasn't working. She glanced at the clock, 7:20 am.

"We should go."

The school was 15 mintues away they both were silent throughtout the while drive.

Finally they arrived. Crowds of kids headed inside all eagerly awaiting for the day to start. Chrisitne opened the door and stepped out, "I'll see you at the end of the day."

She went to close the door, "Christine wait!" she stopped short Eik was getting out of the car coming to her side. "Here," he handed her a cell phone, "Call me if you need anything." he said.

Christine smiled up at him. "Thank you, Erik."

He smiled back and gave her a quick friendly hug. "I'll pick you up the same spot." he turned to leave. Then his car sped away.

Christine turned to the school and went inside.

She received her schecdule from the main hall of the school and went to a quiet spot to examine her shecdule.

_Period 1- Sen. English_

_Period 2- Govnerment _

_Period 3- Choir_

_Period 4- Math_

_Period 5- History_

_Period 6- P.E._

_Period 7- Free Period_

Her schedule wasn't so bad, she didn't like P.E., Christine was not gifted athletic wise. And choir was another thing she didn't want to be in choir, every year was the same. People complaining about other people's singing, teacher favoring students, and worse of all, Carlotta.

Carlotta thought was the best singer in choir and always picked on the 'not so talented singers' at least that's what she called them. Christine loathed her with every fiber of her being. The reason Carlotta gets away with her cruelty is because her dad vice-principal of the school, no one ever reported her cruelty.

The first bell rang and everyone started rushing to class, pushing and shoving in the process.

Chrisinte eventually made her way to English and waited for bell ring so class can began. What started as nervous day became a nightmare when Carlotta walked through the door.

_There goes my good day…_she thought bitterly. She kept her eyes down but that didn't stop Carlotta.

"Well lookie here, girls! It's bug eyes! How was your summer?" Carlotta asked. When Christine didn't asnwer she pressed on.

"Is this seat taken? Good because I think like this spot." Carlotta sat behind her while two friends sat on either side of Christine.

"Goodness would you look at this poodle hair, it's so cute!" her voice dripped with sarcasm. The two girls laughed and made their insults.

The bell rang and teacher began to talk to the class and Carlotta stopped buggging Christine, for now. _Talk about being saved by the bell! _

"Now before we start with today's les-" the lecture was interrupted by knocking.

The teacher walked over to the door and opened it and on the other side was a boy.

Christine looked at him. He was tall, taller then her maybe by a few inches, he had blue eyes, and long blonde hair that touched his shoulders. He was good-looking but it do not impress her.

"Your late, Mr. de Chagny." the teacher scolded.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." he said. Flashing a dashing smile that would girls sigh, it made Christine cringe. What's worse he began to look for a seat and there none open…except the in front of her.

He took the seat in front of her and class finally began again. Throughout the class period there were whispers and stares at the boy who came late. With five minutes left of class the teacher stopped lecturing and let the class talk amongst themselves.

The de Chagny boy turn to Christine, "Hi." he said.

"Hi." she said only to be polite. "What's your name?" he asked giving her the same smile he gave the teacher. She hated it.

She was about to open her mouth, "I'm Carlotta." she nearly yelled over Christine. For once in her life she was thankful for Carlotta, she sunk down in her seat so he would talk her. The bell finally rang and Christine purposely avoid the boy calling after her.

The day went by slowly a little slowly for Christine, as she predicted she choir with Carlotta but thankfully she left her alone. And she had P.E. with her too and the boy from English. She couldn't wait to go home.

Chrisitne practically sprinted to Erik's car happy to be done with the first day.

"How was your day?" he asked, curious to know.

"I'll tell you about it at home." and they drove home.

**Well, what did you guys think? :D **

**I told Erik he's grounded off the computer but he asked me, kindly, if you guys would leave reviews. He like to read them, silly man!**

**HUGS&KISSES ~Ariel~**

*****_**I do not own any phantom character this is just for reading entertainment**_*****


	8. The Voice That Haunts Him

**The Voice That Haunts Him**

**Chapter 8**

"Out!" yelled coach Richard. Christine's P.E. class was playing dodge ball, they play every Friday. Christine got hit on purpose because one: she was no help to her team, two: she hated dodge ball. So coach kicked her off to the side lines until a new game.

As she watched as her P.E. class enjoyed the game while she wished she was at home talking with Erik. Tonight was there movie night that was what she looked forward every Friday. She started school three weeks ago and so far it's been easy but she knows it will get harder.

Christine thinks the only reason it's easy right now because she has Erik help her with her work and sometimes he teaches her the next lesson. That way she prepared for the next day.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard coach say "Out!" again. And this time she regretted getting out because Raoul de Chagny was strolling towards the side lines. She inwardly groaned Raoul would try to talk to her any chance he got.

"Did you get out?" he asked.

_Duh! Why do you think I'm standing on the side lines!_ "Yeah, I guess I'm cut out for dodge ball." she said simply. God she didn't like talking to him, he acted like he was daft!

"So are you doing anything tonight?" he asked her that every other day it really got on her nerves.

"Yes I am actually, sorry." she answered innocently. She wasn't sorry at all.

"Well what about Saturday? There's a new movie out, I think it's a horror film." he said. Yes if he took her to a horror film she would jumping into his lap!

It was perfect until he heard her answer. "No can do, I study on weekends." who studies on weekends! Obviously this girl needs to get out more often. If he could get her to a party he could turn her into a bad girl in no time.

"Oh come on, sweet thing, You'll have fun with me." She wished she could slap him right now, he wouldn't call her 'sweet thing' after that!

Before she could respond to his comment coach blew his whistle to change out of P.E. uniforms and get ready for the bell. Christine was relieved because she could go home since she didn't have a seventh period.

She dressed quickly then waited for the bell and finally it rang. Christine practically sprinted to her locker. She had just open it when she was suddenly whirled around and slam into the locker.

"Stay away from Raoul, bug eyes. He's mine!" Carlotta growled. Her friends were standing behind her ready to help her.

"You can have him," she shot back, "I want nothing to do with him." she shoved Carlotta away from her. Carlotta was mad now she slapped Christine across the face, hard.

"Consider that as a warning, next you go near him I won't be merciful." she turned her heel and stomped away.

Christine was near tears, what did she do? He came and talked to her first! Christine didn't care she threw her stuff in her locker and slammed it shut. She flew out the doors she around for Erik, he wasn't there yet. She sat on the steps and waited for him.

Erik was playing the piano when he glanced at his watch and cursed, he was late picking up Christine! He snatched his car keys and sped toward the school. He'd been at the theatre today, _Hannibal _was close to opening and he had to make sure everything was going well. After rehearsals he came home to play but soon got lost in the music.

But it wasn't just any music. You see, Erik can't recall much about the fire that night but he remember that voice as if he heard it yesterday. And whenever he wished to hear the voice he would play it on his piano.

He pulled up to where he normally picks her up. He saw her, she was sitting on the steps. Her head buried in her hands and she was shaking. She heard the hum of his car and looked up, there he was waiting for her.

She got up and ran for his car. As she got closer Erik could tell she had been crying, she got in and buckled up.

"Hello Christine." he greeted her. She did not look his way. "Hi," was all she said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he knew something was wrong.

She shook her head. "Not right now I just want to go home." without another word Erik out the car in Drive and sped home.

Once they got home Christine went to her room and took a nap, it always helped her when she had bad days. She still didn't tell Erik what happened but he couldn't but notice the marks on her cheek.

Did someone hit her? It infuriated him that someone had the nerve to hit her. He was sure she didn't deserve it so why hit her? He had to calm down she'll tell him on her own time. Meantime he had to find a way to make a smile appear on her face. Rose bushes grew outside in his back yard, he never took care of them they bloomed and wilted on their own.

He went out picked a red rose and cut off the thorns and tied a black ribbon around then he went to Christine's room. She was still sleeping so he set the rose on her bedside table and left.

Erik went to the library and pull out a book and opened a secret door. On the other side of this was an indoor pool. The left wall was completely stone and part of the right wall, at the end of the pool was a great big window and on the right wall as well. And there was a window on the ceiling. So could pretty much say that during the day the pool was bright and night time well…

Erik stripped down to nothing and jumped in, swimming helped him get a clear mind.

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory_

_Angel of Music, hide no longer_

_Secret and strange Angel"_

He heard that voice in his head, again. It was so sweet, so pure he wished ,everyday, that he could have been strong enough to open his eyes that night and see who sang to him.

He had tried to open his eyes but vision was blurry. It angered him that he couldn't see the lovely face.

What could he do? He wanted hear that voice not in his head but in real life. Erik knew that was impossible with that he continued to swim trying to put the voice out of his head.

Christine opened her eyes slowly, she felt much better now. She turned to check the time and she found a rose with a black ribbon tied to it. She sat up and took the rose, she put it to her nose taking in it's sweet aroma.

Erik must have giving it to her while she was sleep, _how sweet of him_, she thought. She had to find and thank him.

She leaped from bed and went to down stairs to search for him. She couldn't find him, she had checked everywhere, the living, kitchen, and the library all had the same results: no Erik. Christine thought this man would be good at hide and seek.

She found her way to the back yard and knew exactly where Erik got her rose. Rose bushes grew everywhere! Christine noticed a window and walked to it, as she got closer she heard splashing noises.

She peaked around the corner and saw an indoor swimming pool, that was strange there no door in the apartment that led to here or at least that's what she thought.

She also saw Erik swimming, _even when swimming he moves gracefully._

He swam towards the end and he stopped he was getting out of the water. She kept watching and as he stepped out she saw he was completely naked! She gasped. It was the backside of him but she could tell he was very well muscled. And his legs, oh those legs!

She noticed that he had hard, well formed, taut legs, _my god! _and she had a good view of his butt. She blushed and turned away but not in disgust but awe struck.

She walked back inside thinking about what she had just seen, and secretly liked it. Another thought came to her, he wasn't wearing his mask. She didn't see his face thought.

She settled in the living room with the rose still in hand, she was gently brushed her finger tips along the peddles.

"I didn't know you were awake." Erik said. She jumped. "Oh, I didn't see you standing there."

"I can see you like my gift." he said, gesturing to the rose. Christine looked at the rose then looked back at Erik. "Yes I do, it's one my highlights of the day."

"What were your other highlights?" he asked.

_Seeing you…naked, _she thought, blushing."Taking my nap. It helps me when I have bad days." she added.

Erik took the couch across from her, "Do you want to talk about it?"

The question was could she talk about it? What would Erik say if she told here's a boy crushing on her? What would he do?

Only one way to find out. "There's this boy at school." she began. Erik stiffened. "But I don't like him," she quickly added, "I ignore him or at least try too. But anyway he was trying get me to go out with him, I told him I was busy. After P.E. I went to my locker and Carlotta came up to me and told me to stay away from him."

Christine told Erik about Carlotta before and from the way Christine described her he didn't like her one bit.

"So I said to her I have no interest and wanting nothing to do with him and she slapped me."

Erik's fist tightened, how dare someone lay a hand on her! "Maybe I should say something to the school."

"No please you don't understand, her dad is vice principal she won't get in any trouble. And if you do they'll ask who you are. I don't want to risk that." she said. She couldn't stand the idea of being torn away from Erik.

"Christine if I don't say something she'll continue with this behavior." Erik insisted.

"Not if I keep away from Raoul."

"But you said yourself the boy is persistent she may take it the wrong way." he said.

"I can handle her, I promise. Just don't call the school I don't want you getting in trouble." she said. She met his gaze. Erik held her gaze and two simply stared at each other.

"Alright," he said, still holding her gaze, "I won't call." she smiled. "Thank you."

"So I believe we have a movie night tonight." he announced.

Christine's face brightened. "And it's your pick too. What dreadful movie are you going make me suffer through?" she teased.

"Friday the 13th." he said as he stood and walked to the T.V. to play the movie.

"Erik horror films scar me." she said. They scared her as much as spiders did.

He turned to face her. She had the look of terror. "Christine don't worry nothing is going to harm you." he tired to soothe. "I know. Will you sit next to me, please?"

"You want me to protect you?" he teased.

"Yes." she said seriously.

Erik was taken aback. He sat next to her and she scooted closer to him. Ten minutes into the movie Christine hiding her face in Erik's chest he wrapped his arm around her. He held her protectively.

Half the time she kept her face hidden and at times she peaked with one eye then turned away.

Much to Christine's relief and disappointment the movie ended, she was happy the movie was over but hated the fact that Erik arm was no longer around her.

He stood to take the movie out and turn off the T.V. he liked that he held Christine throughout the movie.

He turned he saw that she yawning, "Tired?"

She smiled sleepily. "Yes. I'm going to bed." she stood and before she could away Erik blurted out.

"Would you like to go for a walk in the park tomorrow?"

She turned to him, surprised. "Yes I would like that." she smiled.

"Good…umm s-s-sleep well." he stammered.

"I will." she promised.

With that she walked out of the room, Erik was…well he couldn't describe how he felt.

He went to bed himself eager to start tomorrow. That night Erik's dreams were plagued with the beautiful voice.

"_Angel of Music, guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory_

_Angel of Music, hide no longer_

_Secret and strange Angel"_

"_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came _

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name"_

He toss and turned all night.

**Well, what did you guys think? **

**F.Y.I. for anyone reading An Angel's Promise I posted a new chapter! :D **

*****_**I do not own any phantom character this is just for reading entertainment**_*****

_**Dear Readers, I'm not allowed on the computer so I snuck on, and write to you please continue leave comments for I love to read them -O.G.**_


	9. A Walk In The park

**A Walk In The Park**

**Chapter 9**

Christine opened her eyes and they were greeted by the bright sun, she forgot to close her heavy curtains last night. She thought about getting up and closing them but then she remembered that she was going to spent the day with Erik.

With that she flew out of bed and set out clothes and went for the shower.

Erik wished he could have one night of a dreamless sleep or rather a dream that do not involve the voice. He sat up and let out a sigh then sat there for a moment.

He was taking Christine for a walk in the park today, what could he do to make it as a day to remember? Normally Erik had a solution to everything but right now…nothing.

This was frustrating. Suddenly it hit him, a picnic! Yes that could work, he got out of bed and looked outside. Fate decided to be nice, the whether was perfect for a picnic.

Erik quickly dressed and went for the kitchen to prepare. He was excited about today he just hoped that Christine would be excited too.

Christine felt clean and refreshed after her shower, she went to room and dressed. She looked out her window and decided the whether was nice enough for shorts. Two weeks into living with him Erik took her back to her house to get some of the stuff she would need before the house was boarded up.

She took out a pair of shorts she made herself, they used to be capris but they had tear, so she cut them into shorts. They were short be not dangerously short or at least she hoped. She put on a green tank top and looked in the full-size mirror.

_This is as good as it's going to get _she thought. She slipped on a pair of flats and went to find Erik.

She was about to go down the stairs when she saw him heading for the stairs. They both stopped and stared at one another.

Christine spoke up first, "Good morning."

Erik snapped out of his trance, "Good morning," he squeaked. He tried to keep his eyes on her face but it was impossible. She wore shorts, green tank top, and flats. She had nice legs that looked soft and smooth. She wore her in a half pony tail and wore no make up she didn't need too. Lord she was breathtaking!

Erik willed himself to speak. "I hope your still up for the park today?"

She smiled, "Yes I am." she descended down the stairs towards him and stopped a foot away from him.

_Curse her angelic beauty! _"Well I was on my up to get you, are you ready?" he offered his hand and she took it.

He walked her to the car and they we're off.

He parked and Christine step out breathed in the air putting a smile on her face.

"Christine?" came Erik voice, "Why don't you pick a spot." he suggested.

She look at him, puzzled. Why would want her to pick a spot? Instead of asking what he meant she complied. They were not far from where they first met but that wasn't what she had in mind. If you walked up a ways there was a beautiful crystal clear pond with nice shady trees.

Perfect. "I know a spot." she said after some moments. Thankfully it wasn't far, they walked to were Christine said and it was beautiful.

Erik looked around the place couldn't be more beautiful. The pond sparkled like diamonds from the reflection from the sun, and the pond was clear. Little grassy hills and trees completed the scenery.

"I came here a lot to read before I came to live with you." Christine said. Erik looked at her but she didn't look at him, she seemed to be in awe.

"I never get tired of looking at this place even in winter the place still has beauty." _And with me standing here I ruin the perfection, _she thought.

"Well this place is perfect," Erik said, "now I have a surprise for you." she looked at him then.

"What kind of surprise?" she asked a smile played at her lips.

"Ah now if I told you that then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" he teased.

She just nodded. "I thought not." he said then turned on his heel and strode for his car.

"Where are you going?" she call out.

"Getting your surprise." he answered. Once he reached his car he opened the trunk and retrieved the picnic basket and blanket for them to sit on.

When she saw Erik returning she saw the basket and blanket, "Erik what…what are you…how?" she couldn't find the right words.

"I thought it was a nice day for picnic." he answered. He handed her the blanket while he hold the basket. She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

The next few minutes they argued, playfully, about where to sit. Erik wanted to sit in the shade whilst Christine wanted sit in the sun. Finally they sat under a tree where there were spots of sun and shade. The argument ended.

Both ate and talked anything that came to mind, nothing awkward said just friendly conservation.

"Erik what was it like, being popular?" Christine asked.

Erik looked at her _where did that come from?_ "It was nothing special now that I look at it. Why?" he wondered.

She shrugged. "Just wondering. Were you always with the it crowd or…" she broke off.

Erik knew what the rest of her sentence was, "Or did I do something cruel to get popular?" she nodded.

"No, the only way to be popular is to look good, have money, and be smart." he said. "I lost one of those things and they all turned on me." he said tightening his fist.

"Why?" she asked. He told her up to what happened at the fire but didn't tell her what happened after. "There's a time and place for everything." came his answer.

She guessed he wasn't going to talk about it, yet.

Erik felt he should lighten the mood just a bit. "Hey, do you see that?" he pretended to see something

Christine looked up and saw he trying see something. "What?" she turned her to see what he was looking at.

"It's right there can't you see it." he pointed at nothing. She kept trying to see what he pointing at but nothing.

"Erik I don't see what your talking about." he watching out of the corner of his eye, she was falling for it.

"It's right there Christine." he said as if it was something obvious. He pointed with left hand while his right was reached for a water bottle. If she kept looking he could get her.

"It's right there." he pointed at nothing again, she leaned in to see if it would help.

When she leaned Erik quickly unscrewed the bottle quickly. She kept looking over to where he pointed as he slowly brought the water bottle over her head.

_Wait for it _he thought.

She was too focused on what he was trying to point out that she realize the water bottle over head.

_Now! _The world seemed to stop as she felt water pour down her face and soaking her shirt. Her hair was completely soaked and drops of water ran down her face.

Her mouth was wide open and she sat there completely frozen.

Erik was trying real hard not to laugh but a few escaped his mouth. Christine turned look at him she was not angry, in fact she saw another water bottle.

"Now Erik that wasn't nice," her dripped with sarcasm, "that means I'll get my revenge!" she splashed the water in his face. He would have moved but she was quick.

Erik opened his eyes and looked darkly at her but he wasn't mad. "Oh now your going to pay!"

Christine playfully screamed as she ran from Erik, he was fast but he was letting her think he wasn't. Then he ran faster caught from her from behind and twirled her around.

"Erik!" she squealed and laughed. Erik laughed as well he was enjoying this.

She began to feel dizzy then felt both of them falling, they fell down one of the small hills and both were laughing.

Christine landed beside him still laughing, "I hate you!" she laughed.

Suddenly, Erik got on his hands and knees and was over her, he smiled devilishly at her.

"Oh really? And what I have I done to deserve your hate?" he teased and she laughed.

Then silence took over and both became aware of the situation, _He_ was on top of _her!_ But Erik couldn't find strength to move and Christine find the words to ask him. Truth be told she want him to move nor he.

She gazed into his smoky green depths, silently she begged him to come closer. Then, as if he heard her thoughts he began to close the distance between their faces.

Christine felt her eyes close waiting for his lips to met hers. Erik was so close he felt her breath on his lips, he was a breath way from kissing her but he abruptly pulled away. Christine eyes shot open when she felt him move away.

"Erik what's-" "Come we're leaving." he said interrupting her with a cold voice.

She said nothing and followed him, they gathered up the picnic things without saying a word and went home.

Once inside the apartment Christine tried to talk to him.

"Erik what's wrong did I do something?" she asked. She didn't think she did something wrong. Did she?

He ignored her and strode away from her. "Erik please." she tried then he turned to her. His eyes were cold and emotionless it made freeze in her spot.

"Let me make one thing clear: unless I speak to you, you will not speak to me. Are you we understood?" he said sharply.

Christine didn't understand, what's gotten into him? "Erik what's the matter with you?"

"Are we understood?" he hissed. His fist clenched and eyes turned from cold to menacing.

She was afraid. "Understood." she mumbled looking down trying to hide her tears.

Once Erik disappeared she ran to her room and cried into her pillow, she cried for hours. _Why does this always happen to me? _She didn't want to admit it, not even to herself, but she was beginning to fall in love with him. But now she didn't know if she did now, and that what made more tears come.

_Breath in…breath out…breath in…breath out…_he chanted to himself. God he that close to kissing her! He cursed himself a lot on the way home, but he wanted to kiss her but if he did he wouldn't stopped at a kiss.

Her shirt was soaked and clung to her wet chest and left little to imagination and she was under him…

He shook his head, he had to be cold with her. It would keep himself from falling in love with her. But alas, even though he was too stubborn to admit it was in love with her.

**Well, what did you guys think? :D **

**Erik won't leave a note this time because he's mad at me for not writing the past couple days. So please leave reviews it'll make him happy and he'll forgive me, hopefully. **

**HUGS&KISSES ~Ariel~**

*****_**I do not own any phantom character this is just for reading entertainment**_*****


	10. Beastly

**Beastly**

**Chapter 10**

You know when someone is mad at you and they ignore you instead of talking out the problem? That's how Christine felt.

It's been days since their outing at the park and Erik still refuses to talk to her. In fact, he hasn't said a word to her at all! There was a time when she looked forward to getting out of bed now she dreaded it. Dreaded it because Raoul still keeps hitting on her, Carlotta is at braking point, and ,worse of all, Erik still remains silent. Save for when he plays his music.

She hoped he didn't know it but whenever he played she would be around the corner listening to him play. He didn't join her at breakfast like he usually did, he didn't eat dinner with her, he even stopped their Friday movie night!

Even though she lived with Erik she felt so alone.

It was a Tuesday morning Christine willed herself out of bed to start the day. Opening her curtains she looked outside to see a gray sky, it seemed the sky nowadays matched her mood, depressed. Fall was quickly turning into winter but it didn't matter Christine felt cold no matter what.

She dressed warmly and didn't bother with eating and left. She walked to school now it was the only highlight of her day because she was able to think.

She took her place in English waiting for class to start. Movement by the door caught her attention, she looked up to see Raoul heading straight for her. _As if life couldn't better!_

"Hey." he said to her as he sat in his seat.

"Hi." was all she said not looking at him.

"You ok?" he asked, concerned. She looked at him, "I'm fine." but of course she was not.

"Good, I wanted to ask you something. I'm throwing a party at my house on Friday to start off football season, would like to come?" he waited for her answer.

Her first thought was to refuse him but then again she hasn't been out of the house in weeks and Erik could probably care less if she went. "Sure, I'll go."

Raoul was taken aback he expected her to say no but she said yes. _Score! _step one was complete, finally. Let step two begin.

"Cool, wanna catch a movie tonight? I can pick you up and take you back home." he said.

Without thinking she blurted out, "Yeah sure, what time?" she smiled a little.

"Is six ok?" he asked a bit timidly.

"Six is perfect. Did you get homework last night?" she asked.

"Yeah I did. Why, did you have trouble?" he smirked.

"Yes it was question 3, I think." before she finished her sentence he turn for his binder and handed his paper to her.

"Here, copy what you need." he offered.

"Oh no I couldn't possibly take-" she tried. But he put his hand up to stop her.

"It's not a problem, honestly. Your probably having a hard time at home." he said.

'Hard time' was putting it mildly. "A little. Thanks." she looked at his paper and copied down the answer.

The bell rang and students began to fill the room. Carlotta entered and was glaring daggers at Christine. She took her spot next to Raoul and talked to him, for the rest of the period Christine's thoughts wondered towards Erik.

The bell rang again for second period. Raoul turned to her, "I'll see you tonight." he winked then turned for the door.

Why did she feel like she made a deal with the devil?

Raoul was walking to his fifth period when suddenly a hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a dark corner.

"What the hell are you talking to that Christine girl for?" Carlotta hissed.

This is just what he needed right now. "I was asking her about the homework last night that's all don't get mad, baby." he tried to pull her in for a kiss but she pushed him away.

"That's not what it looked like to me!" she glared. "I threatened her once to stay away from you don't make me do it to you."

Raoul turned her and pressed her against the wall and kissed her fiercely, she clung onto him returning his urgent kiss.

He lifted her she then wrapped her legs around his waist, Carlotta was enjoying this and wanted to go farther but they were still in school and there was always tonight…

Raoul, however, was imagining someone else wrapped around him. He imagined Christine's beautiful legs around his waist, kissing her fiercely, and…

"Not here, babe. Why don't you come over tonight at around ten-thirty." he suggested, he knew she would not say no. Raoul knew he would not get Christine in his bed tonight but Friday held possibilities, for now he was content with Carlotta being his booty call.

"Why not earlier?" she purred seductively running a finger along his chest.

"Because I got things going on with the guys, and besides my parents won't be home at that time." he smiled.

She smiled back, "Alright I'll be there at ten-thirty." she promised and walked away.

As soon as she was out of sight Raoul rolled his eyes and groaned. Carlotta was only good for one thing, sex. She was good he'll give her that but he yearned for Christine, she just looked so pleasurable…he grew hard just thinking about it!

A gentle breeze blew into Christine's face as she walked home, now that she was thinking about it she was dreading on going to the movies with Raoul. He came up to her after for her address but she told him she'll meet him at the park.

She didn't want Raoul to see where Erik lived or Erik seeing Raoul. She had told Erik she had no interest in Raoul and she going to go out with him tonight.

Ten minutes later she entered the silent apartment she went straight to room and closed the door.

He heard her come in but he dare not speak to her, it's been a month since they had spoken a word and it was his fault.

Normally, he looked forward to waking up in the mornings and seeing her beautiful face now he goes to study as soon as he wakes up and stays in there till she leaves.

_What am I doing? Was this even the right choice? Of course it was it's better for both of us, _he reasoned with himself. _But it's not right…_ another voice said.

He shook his head, he didn't care, he shouldn't care but he does.

Christine looked at her clock five forty-five, _time to go._ She pulled on a jacket and slipped out of her room. She left Erik a note, if he cared to read it, and left.

Erik heard the front door open and close, he shot up from the piano bench and went to the rooftop. He got there just in time to see Christine heading in the direction of the park.

"Where is she going?" he whispered to himself. He raced back down the stairs, he entered the living room and noticed a piece of paper on the coffee table.

He strode towards to the table and picked up the note.

_If you care to know, I'll be back in a little while,_

_Christine_

Her words stung. It made sound like he was an irresponsible parent, oh she's got another thing coming! He will wait for her to return.

Raoul picked Christine up and they drove to the movies. Christine regretted going, he picked the movie without asking for her approval they saw a scary movie and the whole time wanted Erik's arms around her but they never came.

Finally the movie was over and Raoul took her home. She had him park a few houses away so that way he couldn't pin point Erik's apartment.

"Well good night." she said. She turned to open the car door but Raoul grabbed her wrist, she turned and looked at him. He was slowly leaning in he was going to try and kiss her!

Christine turned her face a the last second, "Good night, Raoul." then got out of the car.

Raoul was disappointed, he was so close to kissing her. Well, she obviously wasn't ready and that's ok because he still was going to get some tonight anyway. He smiled and drove off.

Christine entered the dark apartment as quietly as she could. She entered the living room and was stopped dead in her tracks.

"Where were you?" came a low cold voice. A light came on.

She winced she hoped he would be asleep. "I was out." came her reply. Her back was to him.

"I noticed." he said his voice still cold. "Where did you go?"

"The movies with a friend." she answered. She hoped he didn't see her with Raoul.

"I see." there was a pause. "Well I have a new rule for you: you are to come home straight home after school, no more late nights." he said.

"What?" she turned to him then he was sitting in a chair with his hands together and leg crossed.

"You heard me." he replied.

"You cannot keep me pinned up here!" she exclaimed rising her voice.

"Try me." he challenged. His face was expressionless he had no emotion in his voice. She glared at him, why was he doing this to her?

"First I can't talk to you without your permission, now your telling me I can't go out with friends. What's next am I going to need your permission to breath?" she was getting angry.

She dare not tell him she was invited to a party on Friday if she did he might locker her in her room.

"Don't get smart with me. I made rules you simply follow them." he said calmly.

"So what, I basically get up for school and come home?" she asked, she couldn't believe this.

"That's right. No meeting up with friends, no detours, and definitely no late nights." he simply said.

"And if I break these rules?" she dared crossing her arms and standing her ground. His glare turned menacing he stood up and advanced upon her. They were inches apart glaring at one other.

"You will suffer the consequences." he growled in low voice.

She stomped past him bumping into him on purpose and made for her room. Once he heard her door slam shut he let out a groan. If she stood there for a few more seconds he might have pulled her into his arms and kiss her passionately.

He felt the electricity between them and as he grew closer it got stronger. No he needed to keep focused.

Christine cried into her pillow for a long while, why was Erik doing this? He was acting cold, cruel, and heartless. After he's been so kind to her. Offering a home, food, clothing now he's acting rather beastly. And she hated it. But earlier when they had their face off she felt electricity pass between them. Should that be happening?

**Well, what did you guys think? :D **

**Keep your reviews coming Erik enjoys reading them! ;D**

_***I do not own any phantom character this is just for reading entertainment**_*****


	11. Rule Breaker

**Rule Breaker**

**Chapter 11**

Erik knew Christine was keeping something from him, she asked last night what _if_ she broke his rule. She'd suffer for her actions but what could he do? He won't never hurt her oh wait, too late! Because he'd forced her not to talk to him unless he spoke to her first, that alone, he knew, hurt her.

He thought maybe if he didn't speak to her his feelings would lessen but instead he yearned for her company. He missed talking with her, her laugh, and the way she seemed to light up the room.

He decided enough was enough tomorrow was their movie night, maybe if he planned it well she might just forgive him. It's worth the try.

_Friday…_

Christine was still upset with Erik from the other day, she sat in her desk tapping her foot angrily. Erik was not going to keep her locked up if she wanted to do something with friends she sure as hell was going to do it! Erik has no legal rights over her so technically she's free to do whatever.

She saw Raoul enter the classroom a smile appeared as soon as he saw her.

"What up?" he asked obviously in a good mood. "Are you still coming tonight?"

"Yeah, I just need to sneak out." she said.

He was confused. "Why? Did you get in trouble?"

_Well duh! That's why I said that! _But she forced herself to be nice, "Yeah, kinda on lockdown but I think I can sneak past." she hoped.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at the park again then we'll head straight for the party." he told her.

"Ok sounds good." she said.

"Cool." he smiled. Then the bell rang and he turned around.

The rest of the day went by in a blur Christine made sure she had no homework for the weekend, then, finally, the final bell of the day rang. She rushed to her locker and threw her stuff inside and was off.

She was home in twenty minutes and headed for the shower, unaware of Erik's surprise for her.

He heard her come in and then rush to the bathroom and heard the shower going. Good it gave him more time though he wasn't going to speak to her until it grew darker…

Once out of the shower Christine dashed for her room, tonight she would dress to impress.

Christine put on a sleeveless black top and dark blue shirt to match, and some black ballet flats. Her hair was down she added a touch of make up, all in all she thought she wasn't that bad.

She open her door and listened for Erik, luck was on her side she heard his piano now was as good as time as any to leave. She turned on her radio and turned it up a little then turned to leave. She left her light on to make him think she was in her listening to the radio.

She finally made it to the front door and left. _I feel like a normal teenager! _She was sneaking out of the house to go to a party, she never did something like this before she'd always been the good girl. Not tonight, tonight she wanted a change.

As planned Raoul met her at the park and drove them to the party.

Raoul lived in the rich part of town, all the houses were huge! Some looked like they were three stories maybe four? He pulled up to his house and she gaped.

His house was one of those houses you see in movies, the really big ones with fountains in the middle of the driveways. Yes Raoul lived that house.

He parked in the garage and they went inside to join the fun.

The party was like any other party, music blasting through the stereos, people dancing-no mating, and, of course, alcohol. Christine wasn't a drinker and she didn't want to start now, Raoul kept trying to offer her a beer and she'd politely refused.

His guy friends would laugh at her when she did. She began to regret coming out tonight.

"Want a tour of the place?" Raoul whispered to her. She nodded, she wanted to go home to be honest.

He took her to the second floor and open a double door room, he let her go in first. _Yes I've got her in my room, now all I have to do is seduce her… _he thought. Oh yes he wanted to get laid tonight and it will be Christine.

"Wow, this room is really nice," she said in awe. It was very spacious, flat screen T.V., large bed, sliding glass doors that led to a pool!

"This room is so cool and pool right outside, who's room is this?" she asked.

"Mine." he said

She looked at him then he was still standing by the door, she heard a click he locked the doors. It then she realized his intentions, she needed to get out of here. She felt for her phone and realized she left it at home.

It was finally dark enough Erik had prepared everything, a nice dinner then a movie of her choice. He went to her room he saw the light on and he heard the radio going, good she was still awake.

He knocked on the door. No answer.

_Odd. _He knocked again. Nothing.

He opened the door and was puzzled, she wasn't in here he spotted her phone on the bed he thought it odd she was never without her phone. He retrieved it and saw a text message that made him furious.

_Ready for the party? Meet you at park in ten minutes. _

It was from Raoul, Erik remembered when Christine told him she did not like the boy now she partying with him? Not if he could help it!

With angry strides he headed for his car, he had made it clear that she was not to party but tonight he was going to give her freedom back but now that remains to be seen. He knew where the fop lived he would march in there and take Christine without a second thought.

"What's the matter Christine? I thought we could have fun tonight, you know, party hard, get a little tipsy, and bedroom fun." he smirked. Advancing slowly in her direction.

She was on the verge on panic. "No I don't want this." she pleaded. He laughed, "Your still a virgin, aren't you?" she didn't respond. He took it as a yes. "Come on, Christine it's not that bad after a while, I think you might enjoy it. And there's different positions I can do."

Her face twisted in disgust, "Your disgusting." she spat.

He laughed at her statement. "You won't be saying that when I'm between your legs." he grinned darkly.

"Your stupid if you think your getting anywhere near me." she hissed trying very hard to be brave.

"Then call me stupid." he lunged at her. She tried to get away but he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

His kiss was wet and sloppy, she tried to push him away but was stronger than her he began pushing her roughly to the bed. She fought every step of the way.

He pushed her down onto the bed and pinned her beneath him.

She kicked, scratched, punched to free herself. "Hold still Christine, I promise you'll enjoy this." he tried but she still fought.

Suddenly, there was a black out but that didn't stop Raoul.

Erik found the house and parked several houses away, he walked to the house keeping well hidden. Erik knew there was only one way to take Christine without anyone seeing him he went for the fuse box and cut the cord then all the lights in the house went out.

He slipped through an open window and thankfully no one was in the room. He made his way to the second story and he thought he heard yelling from one of the rooms.

"Get off me!" Christine yelled trying her hardest to push him off.

"Stop struggling!" he demanded. "You like if just hold still." he'd been fighting her since he began kissing her and he was getting sick of it.

"Get off of me! You bastard get off me!" somehow he'd managed to get her shirt off. That was it time for damage control, she maneuvered her knee and kneed him hard in the groin. He cried out in pain she pushed him off and tried to run for the door but he recovered and grabbed her and spun her around to face him.

"You think you can get away with that, you bitch!" he yelled then slapped her across the face knocking her to the floor.

The exact moment he slapped her Erik kicked open the door he heard yelling, he heard Christine yelling then heard a slap. He enter the room and saw Christine on the floor, terrified. His eyes glared toward the boy.

"Who the hell are you?" Raoul demanded a bit afraid of the dark figure advancing toward him until finally they two strides away. He saw something white on the figure's face.

"Your worst nightmare." Erik growled. Raoul lunged his fist at the figure but Erik was quicker knocking him out in one punch, he'll definitely have a black eye in the morning.

Erik heard quiet sobs from Christine he looked to see her stocked and terrified. She had no shirt on he quickly withdrew his jacket and walked slowly to her.

He knelt in front of her he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders, she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Erik I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." she sobbed she felt so ashamed.

"Shh, it's alright. Come we need to get you home." he stood and helped to her to her feet.

They exited the same way he came in they got to his car and drove away. She cried silently the whole way home, Erik, at first, was furious with her for sneaking out but now the anger disappeared. His poor Christine almost had the worst night of her life and if hadn't have been for him…

He pulled into the garage then open his door and went to Christine's side she was still crying, without thinking he scooped her up into arms and carried her inside. Oddly, she didn't protest instead she put her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest.

He set her on the couch she still had his jacket around her, he knelt in front of her she didn't look at him. She might be afraid that he would be furious with her.

"Christine," he said softly, "I'm not angry with you."

She looked at him then. "Why? You should be mad at me." she said, new tears threatened to come.

"But I'm not, it's all my fault." he said. She looked at him in confusion.

"How is it your fault?" she asked. Why would he'd be at fault?

"Because if I hadn't of set those dumb rules you wouldn't have gone out tonight." he said. "I also planned on apologizing about that tonight too, I was going to have our Friday movie night together." he told her.

She felt terrible. If she hadn't of snuck out this night would gone a lot differently, new tears spilled over, "Erik I'm sorry." she cried. She covered her face.

"Christine I didn't tell you that to make you feel bad. Please don't cry." he pleaded. He cupped her face with both hands.

"Erik I'm not crying because of what you said, I'm crying because of how blind I was. I should have known that that's what Raoul wanted, and worst of all if you didn't show up he might had his way with me." she said through the tears.

Erik understood. She was still in shock and she needed comfort, "Christine lie down." he soothed. He moved to get her a blanket he retrieved one hanging on the other couch. He spread the blanket on her.

He turned to get her something to drink. "Wait." she said, he turned. "Please come sit with me." she sat up made room for him.

He couldn't refuse her he sat next to her and she snuggled against him. This surprised him he had treated so coldly and yet she snuggled against him.

He put his arm around her pulling her closer, unbeknownst to Erik she smiled.

"Erik?"

"Hmm."

"Thank you." she thanked him for coming to the rescue, again.

"Your welcome, my dear." he said, it made her heart flutter.

A few minutes later Erik dozed off Christine was still awake but ready to go to sleep herself. She moved her ear to Erik's heart and listened to his heart beat she smiled.

"I forgive you." she breathed. She forgave him for everything because…she loved him.

Erik awoke a while later and realized he and Christine were still on the couch but he dare not move for he did not to wake her. He placed a light kiss on the head of the girl he loved.

**Well, what did you guys think? :D **

**Please keep the reviews coming…**

_***I do not own any phantom character this is just for reading entertainment**_*****


	12. Trust

**Trust**

**Chapter 12**

The next day was a little awkward, because they haven't been talking in while so there was a little awkward tension. Sunday was a bit brighter they talked a bit more and some of that tension lessened but not by much.

Erik had suggested that Christine should switch out of any class she had with Raoul, she agreed but she doubted that'll Raoul would leave her alone. Erik thought if the boy didn't leave her alone she should report it or he'll deal with the boy himself, and he liked that idea.

Monday morning arrived Erik drove her to school. They both were silent. Once at school Christine good bye to Erik and headed for the counselor's office, she asked politely to see the counselor they let her in.

A man who looked to be in his late fifties, sitting at his desk typing away on the computer. She knocked lightly on the door.

He turned to her, "Hello there, please do come in." he motioned for her to sit.

She did. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I would like to know if I could switch out of my first period class and my P.E." she was going to be straight forward. "And I know it's past that time but I'm having a bit difficultly with a student in those classes."

"Well Miss-"

"Daae."

"Miss Daae have you talked to the teacher?" he asked.

"No I have not. But Friday night the student and I had a…dispute of sorts. I respectfully ask if could be switched to different class or different period." she insisted.

"Well a different class period I can do but switch you to a different teacher would be a little more difficult. You would have to catch up with the other students and such, I'm sure you don't want that." he said.

She nodded.

"Well," he turned to his computer, "Let's see what we can do."

He asked how to spell her last name she told him, her schedule popped up. For the next few minutes they adjusted her schedule now she didn't have to deal with Raoul, at least not in the class room.

Erik told her as soon as she got her schedule figured out he told her to call him, she pulled out for her phone and dialed his number.

"Destler." came a deep silky voice.

"It's me." she replied.

"Hey," she hear a smile in his voice, "Did you get switched out?" he asked.

"No he just moved me to a different period." she said.

"Well at least you won't have to deal with him."

"That's what I thought but that won't stop him from talking to me in the hall ways, but I think I can avoid him." she said as she walked to her locker to gather her things.

"Call me and let me know if he persists." he told her.

"I will." she promised.

She heard his end hang up, then she headed for class.

He watched her and heard her conversation, if she thinks she's rid of him she'd got another thing coming.

Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday passed by in blur, Erik had received a call from Italy. They wanted to meet with him and discuss about building a theatre, he agreed to meet with them but what was he do about Christine.

After they finished dinner that night he brought it up.

"I got a call from Italy they want to build a theatre and have my work running." he said.

"That's great!" she said. Although she has yet to see or hear his work.

"Yes well thing is I have to go to Italy for a few days." he said. "And I apologize about this but I can't take you with me."

"So am I going to be here, alone?" she asked. The thought of her being here alone without him put them both on edge.

"I don't want to. I tried to talk them into letting me bring a guest but they wouldn't let me." he told her.

"Well don't worry I'll be fine on my own for a couple of days." she tried to sound brave.

Erik wasn't fooled. "Christine I can't leave you here unprotected. What if something happens to you, I can't take that risk."

"Erik I'll be fine, you forget I used to fend for myself because Dad would always be out late sometimes even all night and I still managed." Then a thought hit her. "What if I stayed here at the apartment until you get back?"

Erik thought about this if she stayed in the apartment nothing would happen to her. "Alright I suppose I could live with that." he agreed.

"When do you leave?"

"In two days." he said.

"Oh." that surprised her. She quickly recovered, "No matter I'll be fine." she forced a smile.

Erik knew that this was unexpected and that she didn't want to be alone. "Are you sure your going to be ok?" he asked in concerned tone.

She knew he wasn't buying her brave act. "I'll admit that I'm a little on edge but I'll think of it as one those late nights at home. I curl up with a good book to read till I get tried then go to bed."

"You'll have to be out of school for the rest of the week." he said, he didn't want her grades to suffer because him.

"I'll make up the work." she said simply.

"Alright then." he said.

With that settled they talked for a little while longer, Christine began to doze off so she went to bed. Erik stayed up for a bit, he didn't want to leave her here alone but she assured him she would be fine as long as she remained in the apartment. He would just have to trust her.

"Ok I think I have everything." Erik said. He set suitcase next to the front door his carry on bag hung from his shoulder.

"I sure hope so you packed everything last night." she said a small laugh escaped her.

Erik chuckled. "You have my cell number?" he asked.

"Yes for the thousandth time." she chuckled.

"Right." he laughed nervously. He checked his wrist watch his flight leaves in 45 minutes. He needed to get going but he couldn't leave her, he hasn't stepped foot out the door and he's already missing her.

Little did he know Christine felt the same. When she saw him check his watch her heart sank a little, she'd convinced him that she'll be fine for a few days but could she convince herself?

"Call me as soon as you get there?" she asked.

"I will but I do not wish to wake you." he said.

"I don't care I want to know that you made it ok." she told him.

He nodded. They stood there a moment unsure of what to do. Christine couldn't take it she to hug him, she wrapped her arms around his middle hugging him tightly.

Erik was stunned. He hadn't expected her to hug him before he could return the hug she pulled away much to his disappoint.

He picked up his suitcase and opened the door outside his taxi waited for him. He had this urge to kiss her but he must fight it.

He walked to the taxi and set his things inside before getting in he turned. "Good bye, Christine." he softly called.

She still stood at the front door. "Bye Erik." then she closed the door.

He got inside. "To the airport."

She watched the cab drive away she felt something on her cheek, it was a tear. She wiped it away.

Something caught her eye. On the coffee table was a red rose, she picked up the rose and saw there was a note attached to it.

_For you, sweet Christine _

_-Erik_

**Well, what did you guys think? I know not much in this chapter but more exciting things will come! **

**Please review…**

_***I do not own any phantom character this is just for reading entertainment**_*****


	13. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**A Trip Down Memory Lane **

**Chapter 13**

_I'm so freaking bored!_ Christine thought to herself, its been two days since Erik left for is trip. He had called her like she wanted letting her know he made it alright and he was settled in his hotel. Christine had curled up in a chair in Erik's study which had a lovely view of the city. Half the morning she'd been debating on the whether she should go out for a walk.

She told herself she wouldn't go far just enough to stretch her legs and get some fresh air. But then again she would love to walk in park, however, that was quite far and she promised Erik she would stay in the house. Then it hit her, she would walk to her dad's old house. Why she wanted to go there she had no clue but her mind was set.

Christine jumped up from Erik's chair and went to her room to retrieve her jacket and left the house.

The air was chilling her teeth chattered a bit for a few minutes before she grew accustomed to the cold air. Christine cut through the park, a short cut she used in the past, to get to her old house faster. Unaware that a particular person watched her walk the park.

_I wonder should I tell Erik I went outside? Would he be angry? Or would he understand? _As she pondered whether to tell him she arrived at her old house, it looked the same as the day, or rather, night she left it.

She neared the house making sure no one was watching her and went inside, Christine looked around everything was the same, save for the growing dust everywhere.

The living room used be Christine's room before everything went down hill. Now it served as painful memory, when her mother was alive this was filled songs and wonderful times. Christine closed her eyes and remembered those times…

_A three year old child dancing very silly like as her father played the piano and her mother sung along with the melody. It was Christmas time and the family was enjoying their time together._

_One evening Mrs. Daee was Christmas shopping late and the weather was horrible that year, she had called on her cell to tell her husband that she was on her way home. The couple had a specially made necklace for their daughter, and Mrs. Daee had picked it up. _

_Two hours went by and Mrs. Daee wasn't home yet and Mr. Daee was getting worried, they lived twenty minutes from the jewelry store and traffic wasn't that bad. _

_Just then the phone rang, "Daee speaking." Mr. Daee said quickly. Christine awoke and heard only her father's end of the conversation. _

"_What?" he whispered brokenly, "No it's not true!" he yelled and threw the phone across the room. He collapsed to his head in his hands hunched over trembling, Christine tip toed towards her father _

"_Daddy? What's wrong?" she asked._

_Her father slowly turned towards her then stood, "It's all your fault!" he yelled advancing on her, "It's your fault she's gone! All because you wanted some stupid necklace!" Thrashing his hand out at a porcelain figurine, it went flying across the room and shattered._

"_Daddy I didn't do anything." the child said, she couldn't understand why her father was yelling at her. What did she do?_

"_Get out of my sight, your nothing more than a burden to me." he said in a cold tone._

"_Daddy" she said through her tears, even though she was three she understood the harshness of his words._

_She ran to her room, crying. Not even hour later police showed up the confirm that Mrs. Daee died in car crash, the collision was head on and killed her instantly. _

"_I'm so sorry Mr. Daee but she was dead before police were on the scene, we recovered this box." the officer handed him the box which contained the necklace._

_Mr. Daee threw out the window and after a chat the police left. The funeral took place a few days later, Christine died inside at a very young age she became a sad child._

_Years following her mother's death her father got fired from his job and became a drug addict and was drunk all the time. And the harshness gotten worse, he would yell at her, insult her, hurt her but she never fought back._

_Things didn't get better until Erik. _

Christine opened he eyes and touched the necklace, that her father threw out the window that night, it had inside a picture of her and mother and father. The pendent was a gold heart shape with a carving of an angel.

She had wore ever since. Just then the front door was being pushed open and she didn't want to caught as burglar, she hid by piano and would wait for her chance to run.

She couldn't believe who she saw…

_**So sorry for this delay…guys thank you so much for waiting this long really sorry for the wait. This chapter maybe a bit boring but many more exciting chapters to come! **_

_***I do not own any phantom character this is just for reading entertainment**_*****

_**Please review**_


	14. Not So Good News

**Not So Good News**

**Chapter 14**

Raoul had pushed open the door and he was standing there looking all around. _What is he doing here? _Christine thought crouching behind the old dusty, and busted, piano. She knew that when he walked into the back bedrooms she can make her escape.

"Damn it! I was so sure she was in here, I saw her come in!" Raoul said aggravated. "I would have loved to tapped her pretty little ass."

_Was he following me? _She felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach, the thought of him following her made her sick. What made her more sick was that he was hoping too have his way with her. _Over my dead body _she thought.

He began to look around the living room scoffing and making comments at the pictures he looked at. She wanted to beat the living day lights out of him, how dare he laugh at old life! "Has he no heart at all?" she mouthed. Christine stayed absolutely still she fear one tiny movement and he will catch her.

Raoul stopped at picture of her mother, "Well is this where Christine came from? No wonder where she gets the hotness her mom is smkoin!" he laughed, as he felt an twitch from his manhood just by the looks of her mom made him want Christine more.

Christine almost vomited at hearing the way he talked about her mother in such a fashion. She wished he would go to the back of the room already. As if he heard her plea he started walking towards the hall way.

Slowly and quietly she stood up and made mouse like steps to the door, finally she reached the front door just as Raoul turned into one of the bedrooms. Then she ran for it and she told herself that she won't stop until she's back safe at Erik's place.

Sometime later Christine finally reached Erik's, once inside her lungs burned as she searched for air she put her hands on her knees just gasping for air. She felt as if she ran a marathon may as well had been that given that she hasn't ran like that before ever.

Then she felt anger building inside her, "How dare he follow me! What does he see in me that he wants so badly? And the comments he made of my mother, what an heartless inconsiderate PRICK!" she yelled. She took a minute to calm down, she was yelling into an empty apartment, "I must be going crazy." she laughed at herself.

She made her way to the study, a big sigh of relief as she threw herself on the chair. The quiet house was comforting now she regretted even going out, _should I tell Erik? _

She decided against it, fearing that she may upset him for disobeying, again. He hasn't been gone three days yet and she missed him so much. Yes she missed him, his company, him talking, his presence…she loved him. Yes she admitted to herself she loves him.

She could remember him in that hospital bed laying there helpless as his life took a cruel turn. She loved right then but didn't want to admit it for the way he treated her but when she saved him that night she felt something, a connection maybe? Or was it the smoke she inhaled when rescuing him?

Suddenly the phone rang interrupting her thoughts.

She grabbed it in such haste hoping it was Erik, "Hello," she answered breathless.

"Christine" Erik said in a warm voice. She smiled.

Before he could get a word in Christine rained questions for him, "Erik, how are you? Do they like your work? What's like there in Italy?"

"Christine, hush for a minute." He commanded gently and chuckled. It was good to hear him laugh.

He sighed a heavy sigh something was up she could tell but what she couldn't tell whether it was good or bad, she prayed for good.

"Christine I don't know how to put it this but they like my work and they want me here for 6 months up to a year."

Christine almost dropped the phone. _A year?_ She was going to be without him for a year.

"Christine you there? Say something!" Erik urged.

"They want you there for a year? Why?"

"They want to build a new theatre according to my specifications and fill it with my music and operas."

_Operas? He writes operas? _"Christine I'm trying very hard to talk them into letting me bring you here but they won't unless…" He trailed off as if not sure what to say.

"Unless what?" She asked impatient.

"Unless you are my wife." He whispered.

Her mouth dropped to the floor, she needed to find a chair this was too much.

"Christine I need you to listen, I know this is sudden for you and it was hard for me to put this in words. But it's the only way I can get you here where you can be safe and under my protection."

She was still in stock she just admitted to herself she loved him now he calls her saying she has to be his wife in order to be there with him. She needed time to think.

"Erik I need to think about this." she said finally.

"I assumed you would, I'll be coming back in a few days to clear things up there will I have your answer then?" he asked.

"I will give you an answer then." she said in a small voice.

"Good, well I must be off they are expecting me." he said lightly. "I miss you and I'll call you soon."

_He misses me! _It made her smile a little, "Alright talk to you soon"

He hung up his end then she hung up hers.

That night she barley got any sleep because of what Erik had to say, Erik barley paid any attention to anything because of what he said to Christine.

Telling her he had to stay longer than expected was tough but telling her she has to marry him so she could be with him was even harder.


	15. No Choice

**Chapter 15**

**No Choice**

For an hour Christine pondered Erik's proposal, if you want to call it a proposal. Yes she loved him but she barley knew him at the same time. He still had no idea that it was her that risked her life to save him that fire, that it was her who sang to him.

She feared that if she told him he would remember that she was a nobody and he would return to the cruel boy he once was.

What choice did she have? She had until tomorrow till Erik came home he would be home and expecting her answer.

She couldn't marry him, at least, not now. She was too young and not even out of high school, why her? First her mother's death, then her father going off the deep end, and Meg moving away, now Erik taking her in and wanting her hand in marriage.

Oh yeah, this was way too much for her.

* * *

Erik shut the taxi's trunk, gathered his belongings and went up the stairs to his apartment. He opened the door finding the house was usually quiet, he found Christine sitting on the love seat staring at nothing.

God, he had missed her. More so than he cared to admit, but he knew he was going to get some kind of silence when he returned home. He knew in saying for her to stay safe she would have to marry him and leave the country with him. To be honest he liked the idea but Christine was another story.

He cleared his throat, and that snapped her back to reality. "Hey." was all she could say.

"Hey." he replied. "Were you alright here alone." he asked making small talk.

"Yes, I was fine." she replied. They fell silent then delaying what was really in their minds.

Erik sat on the love seat across from her, "So," he began hesitantly running his fingers through his hair, "have you thought about my proposal?"

"I can't." she whispered Erik barley heard her. "We can't it's not possible."

"And why not?" he said. He felt a little anger boil inside him, he was certain she would agree.

"Because, Erik, I'm way too young and we aren't in love with each other so the marriage would be for nothing." she declared. She knew she was in love with him but he probably wasn't with her.

"And someone like you could never want me." she said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he said more harshly then he intended.

She looked at him instantly and knew what he thought. "Oh no, Erik I didn't mean it like that-"

"Then what did you mean? Someone like me could never have someone as beautiful as you." he said with such harshness it made her flinch.

"Erik I didn't mean it like that." she said in a small voice.

"Oh no, Christine, I know exactly what you mean. My face may look like a monster but I certainly didn't act like it with you. Now, you are going to get the wrath of the monster inside. I give a simple proposal, one that actually stayed up all night thinking about and I come here and you give this shit?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Erik, what are you talking about? All I said was that I'm too young and we can't dot this."

"Christine, I'm not dense I can read between the lines. If you think I can't get someone like you I'll prove you wrong." he said coldly. What had she done? He clearly thought because of his deformity was because of her reason of saying no.

He stood marching for his phone and dialed a number. "Mr. Preston, it's me. Yes, unfortunately I could not return, I have pressing matters here that need tending too and cannot not be ignored." he said looking at her menacingly.

"Thank you, I'm sure you will see to it that the theatre gets built to it justice? Good, you have a pleasant day." he pressed the end button.

"And as for you, you are back on your old routine. Heading straight to school and straight home. No freedom." he said.

"What? That's not fair, Erik! You have no right over me, and you can't control my life!" she shouted.

"Oh no? I can drag your pretty head to school and drag it home too, I can install a lock on your room door, one that I control." he said coolly.

She stood then. "I'm not going to take this from you again, I'm not some pet you can just lock away!" she seethed.

"Well, my dear, _you _are in _my_ house and _I _make the rules. And it's my rules you're going to live by." he said.

"I'll run off to the cops before you can do anything to me." she growled.

"We will see." he smiled.

She tried to bolt to the door but he was faster than her, he grabbed her arm and she punched and thrashed trying to break free of his grip but it didn't phase him.

He dragged her to his study and threw her in locking her inside. She banged on the door, "ERIK! Let me out! You can't keep me in here!" she screamed.

But she didn't know Erik was already gone, planning on making adjustments to her room door.

**Alrighty, here's another chapter for you guys, sorry it took forever! Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter. Please check out my other stories **_**Captain's Redemption **_**and **_**Second Star To The Right.**_** Please leave a review for them ****J **


End file.
